Grand Theft Auto: Carcer City
by A Spirit 420
Summary: After doing time inside and a tour in  Iraq , petty criminal, Craig Sullivan travels to Carcer City to stay with his half brother Danny. As he tries to settle old scores, he will encounter  street gangs, bikers, & mobsters, many of whom try to kill him.
1. Home Of The Strange

_Hey people so I decided to do a GTA IV era story where its based in Carcer City. It may be a bit harder for me as this won't have any replica gangs based on the Bloods or Crips but the Gangster Disciples and Vice Lords are affiliated allies with those gangs & its close enough. I got plenty of stuff I can go with. Also, I can do a History Of Carcer City parody. One of the historical things I can fuck with is the Chicago Fire seeing as Carcer City is most likely based on Chicago according to the non GTA games that the city is shown in._

_Also I am doing an Irish protagonist but not a GTA cano but an OC. I feel like even though there have been a lot of white protagonists most were Italian it seems. Well let's see. Johnny was Jewish American, Niko was Eastern Euro, Toni and Tommy were Italian, and I don't think anybody knows what Claude was. Well anyway I decided to do an Irish one this time. This way I can do some stuff like Irish Mob vs the Italian Commission Families. Rated M for language, drug use, violence, sexual content, and some offensive language on top of profanity._

_Carcer City_

2011

Craig Sullivan arrived at the Onassis Airport in Carcer City. He hailed a cab to the Canary District. He was there to see his half brother Danny. It was in the South Side of Carcer City. Danny was back in America after a long time away. He was originally from Steinway in Liberty City. Danny and he, had the same dad but different mothers. He was a dead beat drunk and had run out on Craig when he was fourteen. Danny and his mother moved to Carcer City two years later when Craig was sixteen. Danny had been sixteen as well when they moved. Being from different mothers, they were actually both born the same year. Danny was only older by three months.

Craig wore a white shirt and khaki pants. He had dark brown hair and green eyes. He was taller than Danny by a few inches. Danny had the same kind of hair. Craig had a scar on his cheek from some shrapnel from an exploding grenade in Iraq.

Danny did not have the last name of his father as Craig did. He had run out on them from the start. Danny's mother only met Craig's down the line when they found out they had both been wronged by the same man. Since then, the two half brothers had been tight. Danny's mother was a Jewish woman. Therefore, Danny's last name was Schmitt. Craig was full blown Irish.

Craig's mother had died from an overdose of heroin. She had just flat lined in he chair with the needle still in her arm. He had been sent to Carcer City to live with his cousin until the age of eighteen where they stayed with their Uncle Shane after Danny's mother was murdered. Uncle Shane was former IRA. He was a veteran of the combat in Belfast. He had spent much of his life in Ireland.

He didn't come home to the states until around 2000. He had spent more of his life in Ireland than the U.S. even though he was born in Carcer City. Now uncle Shane was a high ranking member of the Irish Mob In Carcer. They were the Irish American Killers.

Now Craig was twenty one and Danny was twenty two. Even though he stayed in Carcer for two years he moved when he was eighteen and he began running with the Irish Mob in Dukes. In 2008, he was arrested for a kidnapping and was sentenced to five years. However the FIB blackmailed him into serving in the Army. That they would let him out early if he went and did a tour in the Middle East. They had him by the balls so he did as they asked. He had already had enough after just 6 to 7 months in the pen.

Finally they arrived at the apartment where Danny lived. He paid for the fair and got out. He walked up the stairs. Danny had told him over the phone to just knock and walk. He found the apartment 26 on the 2nd floor. He knocked and waited. He heard a woman moaning. Then he heard a man shout harshly, "Fuck off!"

Craig opened the door and went inside. No... he could hear two women. There he saw his brother naked as a baby, getting it on with a black woman and a brunette white women. He was mounting the black woman from behind as she was fingering the brunette. "What the fuck, Danny? I told you I was coming!" The black woman let out a loud yelp of pleasure as he mounted her and she fingered the woman. Who also was moaning. Danny saw him and said, "Oh shit!" He ran into the closet and grabbed a towel to cover himself. He took the condom off.

"How's it going bro-ham? I was coming too, buddy. Anyway I said to be here at one thirty, bro!" Danny exclaimed as he put on his boxers and pants. "I really didn't need to know that Daniel. Plus it is 1:30 ya dumb ass!" Craig told him.

Danny looked at his clock. "Shit, well I guess we lost track of time."

Craig looked at the the women who were also getting dressed. "I like your style, Dan but I don't like seeing your cock. Especially not in action."

Danny grinned. "Oh I forgot to mention, that's my girlfriend Latecia. We've been going out for ten months."

Craig was confused. "Then what's with..."

Latecia chimed in, "Its a late birthday present. I'm not a lesbian but I do have an open mind. Even ladies who say they're straight have all had that one time in college. At first I wasn't sure abut this but now that I've done it I love the idea. You're Danny's brother, right? I'm Latecia Fox."

Craig nodded. "Yeah. Craig Sullivan."

He turned to Danny and said, "Yeah girls all have that one time in college and guys got that one time at Bible camp, remember?"

Danny pointed his finger at him and said, "Fuck you. I told you nothing happened."

Craig grinned and turned back to Latecia.

They shook hands. She put on Danny's shirt which was too big for her but many women did that anyway. Latecia was very pretty. She had naturally curly hair, deep brown eyes, luscious lips that made it look as though she were pouting. Danny looked at him. "You look tan as hell. Must be all that time in Iraq. Anyway I'm glad you're here."

He kissed Latecia and spanked the white girl on the butt. She yelped. "This was the greatest birthday gift I ever had baby." Latecia smiled. "Thanks but you're flattering me."

Craig sat down on a chair. "No he's not. This was all he used to talk about when he was a teenager."

Danny shoved him. "Dude don't try and cock block me!"

Craig smiled wanting to get a rise out of him. "I'm not. I'm just giving you blue balls. It'll suck for you and be funny for me."

Danny got dressed. "Come on, Craig. I'll give you a tour of the city. Its been a while." They got into Danny's Willard. "So where have you been? Last I heard you were locked up and then you just vanished! You had me worried about you." They began to drive down the street. He had the radio on Anarchy Radio, 100.7 Classic Rock.

The song Sweet Emotion by Aerosmith played. "I got pinched for a kidnapping. I kidnapped some rich bitch from Beach gate back in Liberty City. We were gonna hold her hostage and we did get the money but I went down for it. The couple of guys who helped me just walked away with the money and left me to take the fall. The FIB made a deal with me that I could avoid my full sentence if I served their common interest of ridding the world of terrorists. I did it and I did time in Iraq and Afghanistan."

"So that's where you were for all these years? The FIB is so full of shit. They create more terrorism than they stop! I'll never trust the feds. If Uncle Shane taught me nothing else, he did remind me of that." Danny added.

Craig scowled. "I said I worked for them. I didn't trust them. Anyway I did it because I was tired of getting throw in in solitary just for fighting. Its horse shit! A guy could try and rape you in the shower and because you beat them to a pulp I get thrown in the hole. I spent two weeks in there once!"

He softened up his tone and asked, "How is Uncle Shane anyway?"

Danny turned onto 43rd street "He's still alive and kicking. I'm running numbers for him. I got a bar out in Bridgetown. So I got my legit fronts but I'm working in whatever ways I can to make money and friends around this city. I've even done some work for the Outfit. Uncle Shane doesn't like that very much though. He doesn't want me hanging around mafia types. Thing is, the Outfit pretty much run this place. They don't take sides on any of the gang war. I gotta hand it to em. They're real business men."

Craig scoffed at that. "They sound like assholes. We don't care about young guys out there in the street killing each other but we'll take our cut anyway. Sounds like some greedy motherfuckers."

Danny got defensive. "No, that's not true! They just don't take sides! If anything they try and get gang truces going! Trust me, they run this city better than the government. See, look at these guys right here."

There were three African Americans standing on the corner. One of them had a black and green hat on backwards. He also had a black puffy coat on and a white T shirt with a pistol hanging out of his pants. There was another gang member with corn rows. He too, wore green, a green basketball jersey of a team called the New Britain Clovers

The last one wore a black do- rag and a black hooded sweater.

"Oh those guys? They're one of the crews from the Soul Nation. They're the Black Cobras. They work with the Outfit. I think they get their drugs from them too. Those are real serious guys. You shouldn't wear blue or black around them either. That's their rivals colors, Gangster Apostles . I'm just saying you may want to watch what clothes you have on in certain parts of the city."

Craig looked at them. "Thanks for the heads up." They were in Bridgetown. They just a few more blocks to go. "I gotta tell ya Danny. I spent more time in LC more than I did here so I may need you to enlighten me about a lot of shit. I only lived here two years."

Danny shrugged. "Yeah but Uncle Shane has lived in Ireland a lot but he knows his way around. You may have run off to Liberty but you made your way back here."

Craig did not agree. "Liberty was where I was born so that's my home and yours too. As for animals finding their way home, Uncle Shane has the right idea. I would have rather done what he did. I don't consider myself an American. I'm an Irishman in America. Sitting at the table doesn't make you a diner. You have to be eating some of what's on the plate. Being here in America doesn't make you an American. Being born here doesn't make you an American."

Danny shook his head. "That sounds like negative thinking to me. I'm trying to make it, Craig. I have to make it. Anyway as far as being an American, I gotta say you never did seem the type to take the lives of people out in the Middle East."

They finally reached the bar called Patty's. They got out.

Craig was startled to see a man in a green baseball cap and a black windbreaker fighting a man with slicked back hair. The man with the greasy hair hit him in the face but the man just got more angry from the punch. He hit him back and drove his knee into his stomach. The man was then thrown into the side of a Landstalker parked on the street. The man kept punching and kicking him. Then he threw a punch at the beaten man with slicked hair but he ducked. The man's fist shattered the window.

"Come back here ya Greek motherfucker! Look at what you did to my hand!"

He screamed in agony. The man held his bloody hand and the man he had been beating began to run down the street as his nose bled. Another man ran after the man. The man tackled the runner and the thug with the bloody hand ran up to him. Craig started to head toward them. "Don't get involved Craig. These guys are our boys. They are just going after that guy for not paying up his protection money. Its really not worth it." Danny said stopping him.

They went in and loud Rock music played. There were Irish thugs playing pool, drinking, playing pin ball and lots of chatter. The bartender came up to them. "Hey, Schmitty! Good to see ya again. Who's this? Can I get you a drink?"

" What's going on, Lenny? Yeah I'll take a Lagger Two of them. Anyway where are the boys? We got business." Danny told him.

They were each given their beers. "Playing at the pool table in the back by the Sprunk machine."

They went over to the back. "Hey what's going on lads? This is my brother. Well, my half brother. Craig Sullivan. Anyway, this Jay, Mouse, and Milf." Danny introduced. Mouse recognized him. He was called mouse because he was short. Craig stood several inches above him and was only six foot one. He had seen Jay around before but had not ever really talked to him.

"Why do they call you milf?" Craig asked. Milf laughed. He was a guy with sand colored hair and a bit of a goatee. He wore a green bandanna. "Because I fucking love hot moms. Not the ugly broads though. I'm talking smoking hot ones! I aint ready to settle downn yet and those milfs are okay with that. Until I do find the right person, or if I do, I'm gonna have those cowgirls in reverse cowgirl. haha!" Jay laughed and they slapped hands.

Jay stepped up to Craig. "So you aint a Jew like Danny? That's too bad. We could have used a lawyer." He joked. Danny flipped him off. "Fuck you you drunken dick. You know I'm half Irish. Keep the Jew jokes up and I'll put this pool stick up your ass."

Jay cackled at that. "Yeah but you were circumcised though! I bet you guys use foreskin for bubblegum!" The gang members laughed at that too. Danny put his arm around Craig's shoulder. "Anyway, you being from outta town and all, I figured you might need some work. I always got some dirty work to be done."

Craig nodded. "What the hell. Its probably the best thing for an ex con like me anyway. Or at least the only thing I can do."

Jay approached him. "Ya know Danny mentioned you a bit. Said you rolled with the crews out in Liberty City. Well this is Carcer boyo. You gotta earn your way in. We need more Irish mobsters. The fucking outfit took this city. We need some more power our way. We used to run this city."

Craig was afraid to ask but he did. "What can I do?"

* * *

TBC...

_Okay so its just the start so it wasn't very climactic. Anyway I decided to go and do one on Carcer City. Please tell me what you think. Just so you know, the Black Cobras are meant to be Mickey Cobras, their real life counter part. The Soul are based on People's nation/Vice Lords. _

_The Gangster Apostles are based on the Gangsta Disciples. Its a bit difficult not using the Bloods or Crips but both gangs are allies with the two mentioned. All I'm saying is its hard not using the gangs I'm familiar with._

_I aint even sure if Native Gunz or Stelm came up with Soul but Stelm invented Kin fo sho. I initially called the Folk replica Family nation but that aint gonna work cause of the Families in San Andreas. _

_Anyway Canary District is based on Canaryville, Bridgetown is based on Bridgeport. More stuff will be up. I have been to Chicago for family reunions but I don't know all about it. I'm sure most of you heard of the Outfit before. Anyway as for who embodies the OC's I will add that later. Also the New Britain Clovers are a replica of the Boston Celtics._

_R&R!_


	2. The Mean Streets Of Carcer

Job 1

_No Tax cuts For the Bitch_

Jay gave an evil grin. "Oh we got a way you can prove yourself. Even though there are no bigger pains in the ass than the guidos, we have a lot of people trying to fuck us over. People who sling their coke and meth in our neighborhoods without paying taxes. If outsiders wanna do business on our turf, fine but they gotta pay the toll."

Craig threw his arms up. "So what do you want me to do?"

Jay set down the pool stick. "There's this guy, Edwardo, Puerto Rican guy, and he's been selling down the street. You show him we aren't a joke. Then you're in. Especially if Smitty here vouches for ya. He'll be up on Panama Street. You can't miss him. Bald guy, owns a red Feltzer. Be careful though. Somebody tried to confront him once and said he keeps a piece on him. We try to keep people like him out but he aint going quietly. Do what you gotta to make that bitch pay up."

Craig began to walk up the street. A man was sitting at a bus stop reading a newspaper. "Ah those fucking Grizzly's never win! Jesus!" He was angry that they had lost to the Los Santos Saints.

He walked on up to Panama and 49th street. There he spotted a Hispanic man in a black baseball hat and a gold do rag under it. He wore a puffy black coat. "What you need, homie? I got mota , speed, polvo, you name it."

He looked and saw the red Feltzer nearby. Craig looked around to make sure nobody was watching. "You buying something or what, holmes? Time is like money."

Craig punched him in the mouth. " I choose Or what." He said and kicked him in the stomach. Edwardo tried to defend himself by hitting him back and trying for a low jab but it didn't do much to stop Craig. Craig hit him in the nose hard. He continued to beat him.

He kicked him again too. Edwardo tried to hit him a few more times. Craig managed to take one on the chin. He drove his knee into the man's gut. As the man fell at his feet Craig said, "You hit fast but not very hard."

He punched him and hit him with a hard right hook causing his nose to bleed even more. Craig kept punching him and in defense, Edwardo hit him back with a left jab but Craig threw him against the side of his own car. The Latin thug reached into his belt to pull out his Desert Eagle but Craig kicked him in the chest and continued to beat him until he dropped the weapon. Craig took the weapon from him and then took his wallet. here was a thousand dollars in there.

"I think that'll cover your taxes for today. I'll also take your car as collateral till you pay back all that you owe from other times. Try and sell around here again without kicking tribute, you die." Craig spat.

Craig got into the red car and began to drive it back to the bar. He had a Desert Eagle now as well. It was a .44 too. Very powerful. The radio station was on Swag Radio, a new Hip Hop station. A Young Jeezy song was playing. "Oh fuck that." He said changing it. He found a classic old school Hip Hop station called Beat Boxx Radio 107.5. They played old school rappers from the 80's and 90's from the political and gangsta rap era.

It played new songs too but only if they were new songs by old artists. The song My Words Are Weapons by D12 played. He arrived back at Patty's. Milf spotted him and said, "What the fuck are you doing with his car?"

Craig grinned. "Well I took what was owed from him and then some." He said as he got out and waved the Desert Eagle. Jay came outside and saw him and Craig tossed the wallet to him. He counted up the money. "Damn, it I like your style, boyo! You were all about overkill. You are definitely in. You should be careful though. You can bet he'll try and get some of his own boys after you."

Danny grinned. "Bro, I knew you had it in you! Come on in. I'll buy you a beer. Its a celebration!"

Job 2

Crazy Bastard

The next morning he woke on a couch. He looked around the apartment. They had gotten pretty shit faced the previous night. He turned on the TV. The History Of Carcer City was on. "_Following a list of broken treaties with the Indians and of course, the war of 1812, our great city was established. The Carcer City treaty of 1833 was a good deal for the Indians even though the Potawotomi were forced from their land, we saved their souls by converting them to Christianity."_

_One of the Frenchies under Napoleon who sold us this frozen waste land was Jaque Saque who insisted that as a condition of the Louisiana Compromise, we also had to take Carcer City, even though the hard working Americans who had fought, did not want to. Later, the Carcer Canal would be built by Chinese and Irish workers. They were paid three hay pennies a day but they were happy to do it and very grateful!_

_As a result of their sweat, blood and tears, quite literally, the great lakes now was able to transport ships and steam boats. This even allowed for one more city in the expansion west to have the civil war in. When we come back, find out how one farmers's fornication and sexual activity with the barnyard animals caused a lamp to be knocked over and created the Carcer City fire Of 1871._

Craig turned off the TV and looked to see his brother had left a note on the fridge. HEY CRAIG. I'M JUST DOWN IN THE BAR. COME ON DOWN!

Craig went downstairs. "Hey, brother! Pull yourself a stool! Take a seat!" Danny said. Craig groaned from his hangover. "Look, its way too early to start drinking again dude. I can't do it."

Danny patted him on the back. "No problem, bro-ham! Hey, Marty! I think my brother here could use some breakfast! Why don't you make him a special!"

Craig groaned as he sat down. "As long as it aint the fuckin es-cargo."

Danny gave him a funny look. "No! Jesus, you spent too much time inside, buddy. Even if it wasn't very long."

Jay snickered. "Yeah, but I bet he did better than you did pal. Those Neo Nazis in the joint would be passing you like a ball. They may hate youse but they got no problem butt fucking a Jew."

Danny shot back, "Jay, shut the fuck up or I'll kick your fuckin ass! I had an Irish father too!"

Jay laughed. "Yeah but you were circumcised right? Got the helmet instead of an ant eater? Sounds like a Jew to me."

Danny shot him a glance. "Oh yeah? When did you see my dick ya homo?" Mouse was still there too. He was drunk and was still polishing off a beer. "He found out from me...remember...remember that time...? When we went to that sauna cause we were trying to fuck those two broads from the pool...? I was thinking...hey its a cock...but smaller!"

Jay laughed at that but Danny responded by saying, "Well I'm sure your boyfriend had a bigger one that you can choke on."

Mouse's eyes were rolling, from the level of drunk he was. "Yeah...? Well you can...you can...ahhhh..." He vomited. Then he did it again all over his pants. Craig stepped back. "Fuck...that guy can't hold his drinks for shit!"

Uncle Shane came in and Craig went up to hug him. He was an older man, with a gray beard and a beret. He spoke with an Irish accent. He back handed Craig. "Fuckin hell lad three years and no call! I thought ya died!"

Craig rubbed his head. "Goddamn it, Unc! I was in prison! Then I had to do a tour in the Middle East."

Uncle Shane looked at him with raised eyebrows. "That Iraqi Shite? I thought you had more sense, boyo. That war is not to stop Terrorists. They just want oil to keep the wheels turning. The wheels of oppression."

"I know uncle Shane but I could have done five years or more in prison if I didn't. I got early release. At least they didn't try and get me to snitch."

Uncle Shane frowned at his nephew. "Twas still a foolish move laddy. You are an Irishman. Not An American. Don't ever let them tell ya otherwise. Too many Irish boys like yourself assimilate into American society. I like a good hamburger me self but I make it known I will not assimilate or conform to their standards!"

Craig sighed, "I hear what you're saying but I was looking at more than five years. I got five years for kidnapping. They wanted to add assault to the charges. So I went and did their dirty work. Believe me, I didn't like it. I was the one guy there who didn't want the flag tattooed on his ass."

Craig sat down and Uncle Shane said, "You let the feds get their hooks into you, you may never get them out. That's like playing with fire."

The bartender served up a plate of bacon, sausage, two flapjacks and a sausage and cheese omelet as well as a glass of OJ. "Eat up, kid. It'll do you good after a hangover."

He began to eat and drink. "You're right Unc. I couldn't agree more but right now its what I have to do. Or what I had to do. Hopefully now they leave me alone."

The elder man shook his head. "Aint likely me boy. That's just a sad reality of it. The only thing the Feds understand is violence. I suppose you did get a rotten deal out of it."

Craig could hear an argument going on between Jay and Mouse going on. "What's the problem?" Danny asked them.

Mouse spoke up. "We got dealers from the neighborhood that don't want to pay up. That guy Craig beat up? He has his own turf, his own friends that got his back. Hell, the local guys on the corner must have been inspired by the one guy who didn't pay taxes. I guess they didn't see what happened to him."

Craig shrugged. "Okay. So how many guys are there? You need me to crack some skulls, I'll need backup." His food was about halfway gone. He was hungry and he hadn't eaten since he had been on the plane. Jay shook his head. "No can do. Not yet. This is part two of your test. You show you got the balls to do whatever has to be done."

Craig set the fork down and took a drink of orange juice. "Hell, I thought I already proved myself by what I did!"

Uncle Shane chimed in. "Aye but that was just one wee little drug dealer. This is a pack of em. This could get more ugly and you need to show your stuff. I have faith in ya me boy but rules are rules."

Milf nodded. "Yeah. You just gotta be able to hold your own out there. There aint always gonna be somebody to help but you have to fight anyway. Never back down even if they outnumber you. If anybody gives you shit, use that Magnum you took off of Edwardo. Don't shoot it unless you gotta. Otherwise, duke it out the old fashioned way."

Craig didn't have it but Danny slid the Desert Eagle to him. "There ya go. I held onto it for you for safe keeps. Now these assholes are over in the Yards. Near the old union place over in Helsinki Boulevard. Just up the way to the west a bit. Make an example of them but try not kill them if possible. You do that,, you're a Dublin Bastard."

There were a lot of Irish gangs within the Irish American Killers that made up the Irish Mob. In Liberty there was the McReary Family but here it was the Dublin Bastards who ran the Canary District.

Craig walked outside. He had enough money for a cab. It was starting to rain. He spotted a Stallion parked nearby. He broke the window and got in. An alarm sounded off but he had a screwdriver which he used to jimmy up the ignition. The car started and he got the alarm off. He spotted a gang member picking up a hooker. He had seen quite a few of the hookers so far.

He changed the radio station to 97.1 Carcer Rock. The song Fly Away by Lenny Kravitz played. He saw a tweaker walking out of a yard. He had arrived at The Yards.

He saw that some dealers were hanging out around the area. He even saw one of them do an exchange with a drug addict. Craig walked up to that one. He received a text message. The text showed a picture of a Caucasian man wearing a red sweater. He had blonde hair. THAT'S WILLIE. HE'S ONE OF THE GUYS WHO SOLD ON THE CORNER. TRY TALKING TO HIM BUT IF HE DOESN'T PAY UP, GIVE HIM THE BEATING OF A LIFE TIME. It was from Jay.

He spotted the dealer Willie who was not wearing his sweater. He wore a black jacket. "Hey, Willie, we need to talk."

The man sneered at him. "What's it to you? You looking to score some speed?"

Craig shook his head, his hand on the Desert Eagle which he kept ready under the jacket he wore. "I'm here to tell you that you gotta pay up if you want to do business in Canary. That's Dublin Bastard turf and if you want to make scratch there you gotta pay up. The last guy that didn't want to pay got his face busted up pretty good."

The man stepped up to Craig. "Yeah? Am I supposed to be scared? This aint the prohibition days pal. The Irish Mob aint nobody I could just as easily be the Irish Mob. Who are you fooling?" One of the guys playing cards nearby at a set up picnic table called to him. "Willie, is there a problem, buddy?"

Willie pulled out a Glock. "I think its time you get your ass outta here while I still let you. Craig nodded. "All right, man. Take it easy. I'm outta here. . Just calm down." Willie put the gun away but he kept his sweater up enough to show the gun. "Next time bring a piece before you come to my corner talking shit. You're an enforcer? Jesus. These guys are rustier than I thought!"

Craig readied the Desert Eagle and he turned o face Willie. "I forgot one thing." He fired and hit Willie in the knee. Willie howled in pain. Craig grabbed him before he could fall and put the Magnum to his head. He had him in a full nelson. He reached to the front and took his Glock from him. Willie screamed louder as the hot barrel pressed against his temple.

Craig cocked the Glock and pointed it at the other dealers who were now on their feet They also withdrew their guns. "You wanna fuck with us? You aint walking outta here alive!'"

Willie groaned in pain still. "They're gonna put you in the ground...you're dead...man!"

Craig grinned. "That's fine by me. You're gonna be my shield, mac. If they kill me they kill you. Misery loves company."

He had one hand on the Magnum at Willie's head and the other on the Glock pointed at them. He fired three shots at the nearest dealer, hitting him three times in the chest. They fired back. The rounds hit Willie twice in the gut as Craig through him toward them. He ducked down as another round hit Willie. He aimed his Desert Eagle and fired at one of the gunmen.

He hit the guy blowing a huge hole in his chest. He hit another guy in the stomach. The guy still fired despite his bleeding stomach. One of the rounds hit Craig in the side. Craig rolled for cover behind the table. The wound wasn't bad. It was bleeding but he had just been grazed. The man with the wound on his gut couldn't shoot for shit. He fired with one hand and held is wound with the other.

Missing shots like free throws. Craig fired three more shots hitting the last gunmen in the back as he tried to flee. The gunmen who was wounded tried to reload as Craig drew near but he dropped the mag in his bloody shaking hand. Craig stepped up to him and said, "Sorry boyo. You've blown your load."

He fired and hit him in the face. His skull split apart like an egg breaking its shell against the ground. The skull fragments were all over as well as blood and gray matter. Craig looted the dead bodies for ammo. He got three magazines for the Glock. He left the one the dealer had dropped due to the blood on it. He also took all the money from their wallets. He saw that Willie was still alive.

Willie looked up at him. "Come on, man. Just let me go! I'll pay up...I swear..."

_Should I snuff the son of a bitch here or just walk away?_ He thought. He walked away. "I'll call you an ambulance. You'll need one. You better pay up or next time I'll let you bleed to death."

He used a pay phone. "Hello. You're through to the Carcer City emergency number. Please hit one for police two for medical assistance and three for fir..."  
He hit two. "Hello, what is the name of the area you would like medical assistance in?"

Craig answered, "The Yards."

He hung up. Then he got back in the car and drove out of there. He sped down the street until he reached Patty's. He went back inside and brought in the money. "Jesus, man! This is $1200! You did good!" Mouse told him. "Well since you did most of the work we'll give you half. The rest is payback from that douche bag Willie. Is he dead?" Mouse asked him.

"No. I let him live. Can't say the same for his buddies. He is hurt though. He may never walk again." Craig told him.

"Nice job." Jay praised him. "He can't pay back if he aint alive and kicking. Now he knows he better pay back if he knows whats good for him."

Craig nodded. "I'll be back in a while." He went and got back in the Stallion. He wanted to become familiar with the area again before going back to to apartment. Just then his cell beeped and he saw a text from Danny. HEY BRO YOU NEED TO GET YOURSELF SOME NEW CLOTHES! TRY THE SUB URBAN OVER IN Little Greece. THERE ARE A LOT OF CLOTHING STORES BUT THAT IS THE ONE I USE THE MOST OFTEN.

Craig began to drive to Little Greece which was in West Side Carcer. He changed the radio station to Beat Boxx. The song Father by Bizzy Bone played. He arrived in Greektown. He found the store just off of Adams Street. He went inside. "Hello sir welcome to our store! Try out anything you like!" The Greek woman behind the counter said.

He tried on a pair of red and white shoes. These he bought for $85. He bought a he bought a black shirt and a green windbreaker. He bought a black baseball hat as well. He paid for the shit and left. Just then as he left the store his cell rang again. "What is it now, Danny?" He asked.

"I just thought I'd make sure you were online now that you're here. Do you got an account?"

Craig had never owned a computer before. Despite it being 2011, he still had never owned one. Sure he knew how to use it okay but he had been broke and being broke in America was the best way to stay behind the times. "No, I don't. I've been in Iraq these last three years."

Danny snickered. "Rhetorical question, dude. I know you don't so I set you up an account on eye find. I even made you a love meet account if you wanna scope out the hot babes."

Craig snorted. "I don't know why you did that. I don't want my brothers sloppy second, Danny."

"Look just drop by the internet cafe on 79th street. You aint that far from there. Its in the South-side. I know its been a while so I'll help you out. You're in the South-Side of Carcer now. It sounds lazy as fuck but this city is pretty much divided into the North Side, West Side and South Side." Craig sighed. "All right, man I'll go."

He hung up and began to drive through the area. He was in a rough side of town. As he drove down 53rd and Racine he noticed that many of the gang members were dressed in red. They were wearing puffy red coats, some of them had black do-rags. Others had red ones. He noticed that a lot of them had on silver necklaces. They were mostly black people. He wondered if there were the M.O.B.? There had been a lot of them back in Liberty City.

He spotted a gang member standing on the street corner talking on a cell phone. He stopped at a red light. "Hey, we gotta hit those Six Deuces back, son. They were the ones who rolled on our homies the other day. Yeah, player I'll meet you over in Rockafella Gardens. We can head out from there."

Craig drove on. He began to get closer to 79th. He looked and saw that more gang members were hanging out. These guys, however were wearing mostly blue and black. Craig arrived at the cafe. He went inside. "Don't spill shit on the computer." The guy said as he walked in. Craig looked back at him. "You see a drink in my hand?"

He sat at one of the computers and began to check his email. Indeed his brother had set up his email for him. He clicked and saw that his brother had even set up the love meet account as he said he would. He had accurately described him in his account. Danny had left out his musical tastes because it had been a long time since he had seen his brother in years.

He went on some of the news sites to hear what had been happening. He found on Weazel News, the mention of a gang shooting from a gang known as the Snake Eye Pandilla had hit the turf of a gang known as the Black Kings. The area where it happened was not far from where Craig had heard that gang member talking on the cell phone. So he was a member of the Red P Stones. Craig scrolled down the page to see what was being said. It had come up as a topic on Weazel news on the Richard Bastin show.

He said that gang violence such as this is the reason the city needed gentrification. He also was quoted as having written, "_We need to send in the Marines to the projects and have them shoot every gang member they see. The liberals try to paint these guys as human beings who only commit crimes to survive. Well that's baloney! They tell me that I have no idea what goes on in the Carcer City streets since I never visited that section of town. Well I never visited Canada either but I don't need to for me to know its full of Socialist bleeding hearts who take away our freedom by giving them health care!"_

Craig just snickered at this ignorant bastard. "He read another quote that said, "_What has to be understood by America is that gang members are not people. They are terrorists which is why we should send a skud missile into the projects! That'll teach them to appreciate the liberties they take for granted! Te owned home in the upper class section of town! Who do you think those welfare leeches try to rob?"hat is how it ought to be! Don't try and patronize me Liberals. I know enough about the slums from my large luxury house nd penthouse suits! Who do you think the welfare leeches want to rob? ME! Hard working Americans who have sat in this chair busting my ass off over 20 years feeding you truth!"_

Craig couldn't believe that even people in Carcer City and even the West Coast wanted to hear this bullshit. Something a right wing moron in Liberty City said. Craig read that the shooters were still at large. He checked his email and saw one from Danny saying he was glad to see him online. He clicked offline. He went outside. The man said, "Hey there's a tipping jar asshole!"

Craig snorted. "I got a tip for you." He said grabbing his crotch. He walked out and called Danny. "Hey, I just went online. I see you've really been signing me up for a lot of shit. Why did you sign me up for love meet?"

Danny AKA Smitty laughed at that. "Because you're too damn crazy! You always have a scowl on your face which proves you're a psycho. Anyway maybe if you get laid you'll stop being so fucking crazy! I know after being in the desert you gotta have a serious case of blue balls! That would be a living hell! I know Latecia gets blue clit after only two weeks! You are truly a soldier."

Blue clit? Must have been some new slang on the street. T_hen again, knowing Smitty he likely made it up_ Craig thought but based on the sound of it, he must have been trying to put a name on a female who was sexually frustrated. "Yeah, thanks I guess. That guy in the cafe is a fucking douche bag, man! First he tells me not to spill shit then he asks for a tip?"

Danny seemed to agree. "I know I hate him too. The guy is pretty much a dick to anybody that doesn't tip. When you do he's your best friend. You'd be surprised at how often this shit happens though. Everywhere you go there will always be assholes. Especially here. Anyway later on, bromosexual!"

Craig got back into his car and began to drive back to the Canary District. He was driving back through the turf of the Gangster Apostles as he saw them. So from what Craig remembered most street gangs in the city were either with the Soul Nation or their bitter rivals, the Kin Nation. The Gangster Apostles, and the Snake Eye Padillas were with the Kin Nation The Black Cobras and the Red P Stones were with the Soul Nation.

He drove home. He went inside the bar and sat down. This time only Jay and Milf sat there. "Hey, have you guys seen Smitty around?" It felt weird to call him that but he had noticed that was what Jay called and he may have forgotten Danny's actual name. "Yeah, he's down at a night club he co owns. Its a cool enough hang out place. Great place to go pussy hunting."

Craig nodded. "I'll bear that in mind. What's the name of the place?"

Jay looked at him and said, "Its called the Taster. You can go there later. I wouldn't go now it won't be worth it. He'll be back in twenty minutes. You may as well wait. Anyway you did a good job on those assholes. You're a natural at this."

Craig shrugged. "Yeah well it kinda comes with the job description. I've seen plenty of guns in my time. I've seen all sides of Liberty City."

Jay scoffed. "Fuck Liberty City, man! You were out in Iraq! Now THAT is a lot of action I bet! I bet you were killing Arabs left and right! Serves em right, the bastards. Attacking us like that..."

Craig shook his head. "Its nothing to glorify. I'm not proud of what I did. I didn't have a choice. You heard what I told Uncle Shane. I had to. It was either that or snitch. They weren't even asking me to snitch. Still, it wasn't cool. It aint like a Jack Howitzer movie. It was bad. We were going after an Iraqi gunman and he went into a Mosque to hide. When we got inside, he began using people as human shields." Craig paused as the memory came back and it brought an unpleasant feeling.

"He even used children. The other soldiers with me shot them and didn't even try to hold back. They just killed people left and right. By the time we got him, there were thirteen civilians laying dead on the floor of the mosque. Honestly Americans were the biggest terrorists. I just had to look at it from their view. We invaded their land. Just like the pilgrims invaded Native Americans. Or the crusaders invaded Jerusalem."

Jay took a swig of beer. "Ah, don't be such a softie, man. You know what the first thing you feel after shooting a civilian? The recoil of the Rifle!"

Mouse back handed him. "What the fuck is wrong with you, man? You don't joke about that kind of shit!"

Just then several gunshots sounded off. Followed by screams and more gunfire. Craig grabbed his pistol and headed outside. Jay did the same and Mouse got a 12 gauge Remington shotgun.

Craig got outside and saw two men falling to the ground holding their chest wounds. They were both members of the Dublin Bastards. Craig looked and saw a car load of gang members firing. They were dressed in black and gold.

"Pinche Maricon! Remember me white boy?" He looked and saw Edwardo was one of the men shooting from the car. He held two 9mm's. Craig fired back and so did Jay. Jay let off two rounds at the car and hit the driver door. One of the shooters had a Mac-10 which hit another Dublin Bastard killing him instantly. The third shooter was also firing an automatic.

The Dublin Bastards who were already wounded were mowed down in a hail of bullets. Craig fired back five times shattering the back window and sending glass shards into the face of one of the shooters. The shooter screamed blindly in agony but sprayed still. The stray rounds hit a woman who tried to run for cover. Another person was hit. This time an old man.

As the car passed by, Edwardo had a clear shot of Craig. He squeezed the triggers on both guns rapidly not even bothering to aim. Two rounds whizzed past his ear. He ducked trying to run for cover but he knew he was fucked...

Just then somebody tackled him and shoved him to the ground. He hit the wet sidewalk and whoever it was was hit by the bullets. Craig got to his feet. "That's what happens, gringo! Spanish Lords pendejo! Five point!"

He fired as the car sped away and blasted a big hole through the back windshield. He saw that he hit one of the shooters besides Edwardo but he could not tell if he killed him. He just saw blood on the broken glass. Finally the gun clicked empty. Craig looked to see his brother staggering on the sidewalk, blood running down his arm dripping to the cold pavement.

He had also been hit in the back. His half brother had taken bullets for him...

He collapsed and Mouse grabbed him. "We gotcha ya Smitty! Hey Craig! Get my car started!" He tossed him the keys. "We gotta get him to a fuckin hospital!" Craig took the keys and started up the Calvaclade. They got in and Jay Mouse helped his brother in. They kept pressure on the wound. He drove down the streets attempting to remember the city layouts as best as he could. "Hang on, Danny! We're gonna get you some help, just stay with us buddy!"

_I'm in town one night and my brother gets shot? Its my fault too...I guess my combat days are far from over..._

* * *

_TBC..._

_That's all for chapter 2 people! I hope more people end up checking this out! For those who didn't know, Richard Bastin is based on Rush Limbaugh. That's according 2 Rock star. Also, the Gangster Apostles are based on the Gangster Disciples, the Black Cobras are the Mickey Cobras, the Red P Stones are based on the Black P Stones (I thought that sounds like a painful experience rather than a gang.) The Snake Eyes Padilla are based on the Two Six Disciples, obviously the Spanish Lords as shown in GTA IV (Manny Escuela's old gang.) are based on the Latin Kings. Oh yeah and the Black Kings are based on the Vice Lords._

_The Soul nation is based on the people nation and the Kin nation is based on the Folk Nation._

_The yards is based on the Back Of The Yards area I.E. the Union Stock Yards. The Canary District is based on the Irish area known as Canary-ville and Bridgetown is based on Bridgeport. Plus the Dublin Bastards are based on the Irish Lords._

_Anyway I hope you liked it! Please R&R!_

_Afro Spirit_


	3. Sweat And Tears In The Literal Sense

_Hey people chapter 3 is here! So I hope more folks check this out but I guess for now I'll just write my heart out & hope people read it. Anyway yeah I'm at least trying to be creative in terms of the names of the gangs and stuff and the gangs they are based on. Anyway I hope ya'll like this. In this chapter it will be shown that Danny has his own night club just like Gay Tony did but obviously his own version. If you are too lazy to look on my profile for the links as to who the actors are, Dean Winters is Craig, Mark Wahlburg is Danny, Mouse is Matt Damon. More OC's and actors to resemble them as the story goes on. Enjoy!_

* * *

Job 3

Its On, On Sight

Craig had no idea what to do. He still had his brothers blood on his shirt. He had gone into surgery. He walked outside. The doctor said he was now in recovery. "You think he'll live?" Jay asked. Craig had the expression of a stone on his face. "I don't know He caught two slugs in the shoulder and one in the hip. Either way, that cocksucker is dead."

Jay readied his 9mm. "Let's go put em in the dirt, then. Fucking pussy can't take an ass whooping so he comes back shooting? They want gun play they got it."

Craig walked back to Mouse's car. "I'm driving."

They got in as well. He began to drive up the street. "Where are they? I'm taking these bitches out."

"Who are they? What gang were they rolling with? That guy Edwardo must be well connected. He really came back hard. He should have hit me!"

Mouse reloaded the shotgun in the backseat. "They're with the Spanish Lords. I know they got a lot of them out in LC. Well they started off here. Every city has their bad Latin gang. Well this is ours. Those Varrio Aztecas from Los Santos may be taking over other cities but out here its still the Lords. A lot of people hate them."

Jay clutched the pistol in his hands. "Not in my neighborhood. They may leave other people scared and running but I got no problem fucking them on their turf."

Craig looked as they pulled into a fast food joint. "Aint that the car they were in?"

They spotted the gang members at a Clucking Bell. He pulled out his Glock and cocked it. "There they are." They put on green bandannas to cover their faces.

Jay got out of the car and Craig got out and followed. Jay kicked the door open. He fired his 9mm at the four members who were seated at a table. A round hit one of them in the side of the head. He fell face first into his own tray of food. Craig fired at them too. They rolled off the tables with their own pistols drawn. They took cover behind a table. Jay fired and hit another one. Craig also hit him.

The man staggered wounded but he was still alive. He fired at Jay so ran, out of the door but came back with Mouse's shotgun. Craig saw Edwardo who was taking cover near the women's bathroom. He fired from cover. Craig fired as Edwardo came out of cover. He hit him twice in the side. The man fell to the ground. Craig shot him two more times in the gut. The man groaned. "I...I killed you..." He groaned as he held his wounds.

Craig aimed at his head. "No you didn't...but you should have." He pulled the trigger. Jay fired and hit the last Spanish lord in the back with his shotgun. The blast went through him and even came out of his chest. Jay hit the man he had wounded in the head with the shotgun. The man's head was cracked open. Jay hit him again and again with it. "Come shooting in my neighborhood...bitch?" Finally he stopped as blood spattered onto his shirt.

The lady behind the counter, a, Puerto Rican lady, screamed. "Bitch shut the fuck up before we kill you too!" Jay screamed. He raided the bodies of two of the dead gang members. The woman still screamed until Jay cocked the shotgun again and aimed for her face. "I said shut the fuck up!" Craig grabbed him. "Come on, man! Let's book!"

The woman stopped her screaming and just whimpered. Craig shoved him toward the front door. Craig turned and looked at her,. "You don't call the cops for two more minutes! Two minutes!" He told her and followed Jay out to the car. They got into the car and Craig hit the gas and got out of there.

"Damn, Jay! Are you crazy? What did you have to threaten the woman for? Are you fucking crazy?"

Jay took off his bandanna. "Yes! Don't start going soft on me! We're gonna be needing to kick more ass before people see we aint a joke. That we'll kill them just as fast as they'd try to kill us."

Mouse nodded. "The Irish are the last white men that aren't yuppies. We still don't fuck around. The dagos and Polacks may be rich and assimilated but I'm gonna always bleed Irish."

Craig drove them back to the bar. "Yeah well it looks like gentrification is gonna do the neighborhood in. It doesn't feel as Irish as it used to. People forgetting who they are around here?" He asked.

Jay nodded. "You bet your ass. They forget who they are and soon they'll just be conformists in America. If we didn't have your uncle maybe we would too." Craig arrived at Patty's. He dropped them off. Mouse looked at him and said, "My place is just over on 45th and Stanford if you ever need some more work. I always got use for a good gun."

_Later That Week_

About two days later Craig got a call from Danny. "Hey bro! Ca you come pick me up from the hospital? I've had a couple days to recover and now I'll live. They want to keep me in bed for a week but I'm gonna go fuckin crazy if I stay here one more day! Can you come give me a lift home?"

Craig was not far from the apartment. "Where are you? Which hospital?"

"I'm at the University of Carcer Medical Center . I appreciate it, man! See you soon." Danny said.

Craig spotted a blonde woman driving a red Willard. He opened the driver door and pulled her out. "Out of the car or I'll die your hair red." He told her. He got in the front seat and began to drive away. He took her cell phone off the dashboard ad threw it out the window and the phone shattered on the pavement. _Wouldn't want you making any calls to the police..._He thought.

"Asshole!" She yelled as he drove away. He drove up through Roosevelt Park. He put the radio station to Hot Boxx. The song Lost At Birth by Public Enemy played. Finally he pulled onto Spruce Avenue and began to drive through the University Of Carcer. He found the medical center a few minutes later. Danny was waiting out front. He got in the car.

"Hey buddy. Appreciate the lift. Can you drop me off at the Taster? I gotta make sure nothing major happened while I was gone."

"Anything for family, you know that." Craig replied. "So you co own a club too? You must be doing pretty well for yourself. I guess Carcer City has more opportunity for you then Liberty City ever did, huh?"

Danny nodded. He had bandages over where his wound was but he was not wearing a shirt. "Yeah, of course. I mean Liberty is cool but this city is the gateway to the West. We got those fuckin deep dish pizzas here, we got a lot of good music here, we have just as many movies made here as Liberty or Vinewood too! All you need is an Inter Global Studio."

"You do know that you can go to the West now right? You don't have to take a stage coach, they'll fly you out there, bub." Craig said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Yeah I know bro but this is my town! Carcee! I would love to be a Vinewood player like that but if I can get my foot in the door at that film studio I won't need to go to Los Santos." Danny said to him.

Craig shrugged. "Unless of course you got a script that would require you to go there. Which they will."

Danny said, "Ah shit. Those bastards threw away my shirt when they got me to the hospital. Can you run into that Modo really quick for me? I need a shirt."

Craig went into the Modo. He picked out a silk shirt for his brother. He came out with it to Danny who was chatting with two women, both of whom were attractive. "So you've never been with another woman at the same time as a man? But you have been with a woman before? Cause I'm telling you, you'll love it."

Craig threw the shirt at his half brother. "Put your shirt on, Casanova. You're supposed to be recovering remember?"

Danny grinned and put the shirt on. "Yeah, but nothing heals an injured man faster than loving, baby! Haha! They can't stop Smitty, Craig. I'm telling you I feel great! Good as new! Besides this aint the first time I've been shot. This is fuckin Carcer!"

Craig sighed. "Yeah well let's hope its the last time. Where is this fucking club?"

"What? The taster? Over on 63rd and Dolo Street. Me and two other guys own the place. Its a great place to hit up for a night on the town. We got good music, dancing, we even get some good artists preforming every now and then. We just had Madd Dogg in here the other night! That was $35 a head to get in that night. Usually we aint the kind of club that stops you at the door but on that kind of night, we do!"

"Madd Dogg? I thought he retired? He still does gigs?" Danny nodded as he put the shirt on. "Yep. You bet your ass! All though to be honest he aint as authentic as he was back in the 90's. I mean how can you be a gangta rapper but play a cop on TV?" It was true that ever since Madd Dogg had stopped rapping he worked on the Science Of Crime hit TV show.

Many people in the urban community thought he sold out because of it. "You gotta get your money, C! Money changes things!" Danny told him. Craig rolled his eyes. "Yeah it makes them compromise their beliefs ya mean." He retorted. "I mean he used to make songs like Pig Roast and stuff like that. Forty Dog? Madd N a haze? Me and my blunt, those were good songs and then he quit in 94 and does bullshit like a cop show."

As they pulled up to the club, Danny shook his head in disapproval. "You gotta stop drinking so much haterade. Its bad for you."

They got out and walked inside, Danny had no problem getting past the bouncer at the door, a big Samoan man, who just gave him a club was packed. The song You Can Do It by Ice Cube feauturing Mack-10 and Ms. Toi was playing. Women were grinding agains men, people were two stepping some were just moving to the beat.

The majority of the people in the club were Black and Latino but there were some white people too, the majority of them Irish as the South-side neighborhood had a lot of Irish people as well.

Craig followed Danny to where a heavy set Italian American man was seated and was talking to some women at a tablel. "Honey, you give him a call. This is the man you want to see if you want to pursue an acting career." He handed one of the yong ladies a business card. "Excuse me, ladies I have some pressing matters but I hope to see you later. Arrivaderci."

Danny and the man shook hands and hugged. "Smitty! How are ya you bastard? Had me worried there for a minute. You should be getting rest!"

"No sir, I'm ready to rock. You know how it is laying up in a hospital. Its a living hell!" Danny replied.

"Hell, tell me about it kid, I can't stand that green jello. Do you know who was behind it? Remember to let me know if you ever need help, son. I'm just a dial away. We can help you."

Danny grinned and said, "Thanks but no thanks. I think we can handle it." Craig leaned over and whispered, "I already handled it."

Danny turned and looked at him in shock. "What do you mean you handled it? You telling me what I think you're telling me?" Craig didn't blink.

"Holy shit. Hey, Paulie this is my crazy half brother Craig Sullivan. Craig, this is Paul Ricci. He's another guy helping me run this place. This is the man right here. Paul, Craig just got back from the Middle East." Danny introduced.

They shook hands. "Nice to meet ya. You served in the sand box? How many men did you waste over there?" Paul asked. _A little personal for first impressions, pal._ Craig thought but he didn't want to embarrass Danny so he replied, "Forty two, sir."

Danny turned to Paul. "Yeah and he just handled a little problem of mine and I didn't know it! Craig you are a crazy SOB."

Paul grinned. "Well that will help you in the long run. Especially in the South Side. Carcer City gets rough, believe me."

Craig nodded. "Yeah I know. I've seen plenty of the city. I lived here for three years."

Paul turned to Danny. "Now I know your Uncle isn't happy about our friendship but when he sees what a profitable partnership can do, he'll change his tune real quick."

Danny nodded. "I know Paulie. He just needs some time to get used to the idea. He's from a different generation."

Paulie took a sip of whatever it was he was drinking. "Yeah, I hear ya there Smitty. My Uncle is the same way. He's a veteran of the Outfit. He survived the hard days and now he gets to retire in peace."

Danny looked over and saw somebody he recognized. "Got one other person you should meet, C! Paulie, I appreciate the drink, man. I gotta talk to Tray real quick."

He went over to where a black man wearing his hat to the back was talking to a deejay. He wore a white T shirt under a black sports jacket and a gold chain necklace. He had a tear drop tattoo on his right cheek. His hair was twisted in short dreads. "What's up, Smitty? What's going down?" They slapped dap, and Danny said, "This is my brother Craig Sullivan. Same Dad different moms. We're bastards I know. Craig, this is the other guy that helps me run this place. Ice Tray."

They shook hands. "What's up man? This boy looks crazy, D. You pissed off or some shit? You look like you're about to stab somebody."

"He's from Liberty City. Rolled with the McReary's up there. Now he's here with his family. Every animal finds his way home, eh Craig?" Craig nodded. "You should talk, Danny. Anyway so the three of you manage this club together?" He asked. Ice Tray nodded. He smelled like marijuana. His eyes were a big indication that he was stoned too.

"Yeah. Me and Danny always been homies. We have been ever since he went to jail fresh outta high school. Still, I gotta side with your uncle on this one, homie. Even if he don't trust me. You shouldn't be trusting Paul. I mean, I can't knock help running this place but remember that he's with the Outfit. They try to take a slice outta everything."

Danny sighed. "Don't start this again. Look, the Outfit run this city and so they get a slice of every dollar made. Sure it aint ideal but at least we got Paulie we're dealing with. Other Mobsters aren't that cool."

Craig looked to Danny. "Why doesn't Uncle Shane trust him?"

Ice Tray cut in. "Cause I'm black."

Danny stepped between them. "Hey, my Uncle is not like that. It aint cause you're black. Its cause you aint Irish. He'll be cool with anybody of any culture if they aint in our line of work but in our line of work he only trusts Irish people. He tried operating with other people before he left but he got fucked around a couple times. Then he went to fight in the war. That was when he found a calling in his true country."

Ice Tray sighed. "All right, dawg that's cool. Still, he's gonna have to trust somebody else one of these days. He may be loyal to his people but trust me, not everybody lives by that code and they will rip you off. I learned that the hard way."

Craig sighed. "Danny, is there a reason we came here or not? I need something to do. Make myself useful. I didn't come here for a High School reunion."

"I like this guy, Smitty. He's funny. Craig, if you need some work, I got something for you. See that guy over there? That nigga tried to blackmail me." Craig looked to see a man with blonde hair and a green jacket. He looked like a hipster. "You want me to kill him?"

Ice Tray snickered. "Appreciate the offer but no. I want you to follow him. The guy claims to be a screen play writer or some shit. Always hangs out at Internet Cafes. He's got a girlfriend that works here. Anyway he always drops by this place out in Felchtown Heights. His pops is some family values nut on city council. Dana Ledki. I think the guy may try running for mayor. Anyway follow him and take a picture of whatever you see but don't let the fool know you're tailing him. Then get the picture to me."

Craig nodded and said, "Gimme one second, all right?" He pulled Danny to the side and said, "Are you sure about this guy? I mean can you vouch for him? He's cool?"

Danny gave him a reassuring laugh and slapped him on the back. "No worries! He's cool. Besides, until we make it rich, we gotta do what we gotta do right? Anyway Ice Tray is a cool dude. He's always had my back."

Craig sighed and walked back to Ice Tray and they exchaned numbers. "Your phone has a camera phone in there. Take a picture of him and send it to mine but make sure that you get a clear shot of him. Do this and I'll throw some paper your way. Better yet I'll wire it to you. Never know when the Feds are watching for a hand to hand exchange."

Craig walked out and said, "You're preaching to the choir pal."

"Catch you later, Craig! I'm gonna stay and have a drink."

He followed the guy in the green clothes outside. The guy got on a Fagio and began to ride. Craig began to follow him in his Willard. He had the radio on Beat Boxx. The song Ride With Me by Nelly played as he drove after the guy. He followed him onto a freeway. As he followed the guy, out of the corner of his eye, Craig admired the metroploitan city of Carcer City. There were a lot of tall buildings there.

He could even see the Carcer River. He turned his eyes back to the fagio which was almost out of sight. He sped up and got closer but even still, he stayed two car lanes away from the guy. The man was driving to the North Side of town. As Craig followed he heard something strange. He turned the radio down. Sure enough the source was the music that the guy on the motor bike was listening to.

The song Buffalo Stance by Neneh Cherry was playing on his radio. Craig busted up laughing at that."Fucking hipsters." He muttered. He continued to follow him into Water View. It was astonishing as he drove through the neighborhoods how the demographics changed. Gentrification was a nation wide thing. Craig had always hated it. This was part of why the Irish Mob were no longer big. _Ever since they tore down the spots in Purgatory shit has never been the same. Rat bastards..._He thought.

Finally the guy arrived at a spot in Felcher Heights. There was a bar called Cock & Roll. There was a rainbow flag hanging outside of it. He waited across the street and then got out when the man walked into the club. Craig headed inside. He could hear loud tecno music playing. "Thank you so much Danny for getting me involved with a guy who sends me to a gay bar. You're such a good brother." He muttered with sarcasm as he walked in. A man stopped him. "Sorry sister, there's a dress code." The man said in a flamoyant voice.

"Sister? What are you talking about? What's wrong with my clothes?" He asked. The doorman scoffed. "Its so fifteen years ago."

Craig shoved past him. "Whatever, dude."

The doorman grabbed him by the shoulder saying, "Whoa, bitch!" Craig spun around and in one swift motion, broke his arm using his leg in a axe kick. The man screamed in agony and fell to his knees. Craig spotted the guy dancing with another man in the crowd. They were dancing very close to each other. The man was dressed up like a fake cop kind of like the Village People. He grabbed the hipster by the crotch and said, "You're going downtown."

The hipster kissed him and said, "Whatever you say officer." They kissed again and the man began to spank him with the billy club. "Stop resisting arrest." He teased. A Cuban man dressed up like the Indian from the Village People, grabbed the man from behind saying, "You give me twenty minutes I show you how to have a real Indian burn."

The Irish gunman chuckled but tried to keep it quiet to not draw attention. The man dressed as a construction worker said, "You got some pot holes that need a filling, man," The cowboy lassoed him with a rope saying, "Whoa Mary! You sure are a feisty varmint,. I'm going to need to brand your ass so other ranchers no you're mine, pilgrim." He said, for some reason talking like a John Wayne cowboy movie

Craig used his cell phone and took a picture. He sent it to Ice Tray in a text. He cackled silently to himself. He took three photos and sent them. One of them kissing, one of them groping and one of the "punishment" the hipster was receiving.

Then they began to head into the bathroom. Craig followed them in there. He could hear them grunting like apes as the two got busy in the stall. Craig stuck the cell phone over the side and snapped several of the photos without looking at them. Upon this, the guy yelled, "Hey! Who's there?" Craig stifled a laugh as he left the bathroom but he didn't even want to know what was going on. He would not look at the phone. He would just get the images to Ice Tray.

Craig had what he needed and he began to head toward the exit. Just then a rough hand grabbed his shoulder. He spun to face the person but was punched in the face. Craig looked at the bouncer who did that. He was a big bald man. The song Satisfaction by Benny Beneassi played. Craig punched the man back with a hard left hook. The man grunted as he was hit in the jaw. "You fucking asshole!"

The man threw another punch but Craig managed to dodge. This man stood at six foot nine. Craig hit him with a low jab to the gut, then a kick to the side. The man hit Craig hard in the gut back, knocking the wind out of him. Then he hit Craig in the face. Two more bouncers tackled him. Craig side stepped one of them but the other rammed into him. Craig flipped him onto his back. The bouncer hit him again but this time Craig grabbed his arm and gave him a hard kick in the shoulder. He wiped the blood from his lip and punched the bouncer with a long fist punch.

Then he hit him with a flurry of combinations. The man's nose bled and he hit the ground hard. "Guess that saying is true. The bigger they are the harder they fall." Craig sneered. Just then the two other bouncers tackled him again. He head butted one of them. "We call that a kiss in Broker." Then he drove his knee into his groin.

The other bouncer hit him in the face and grabbed him, throwing him into the bar counter. Craig hit it hard with his side, knocking the wind out of him. He got to his feet but he screamed as jolts of electricity shot through his body. He had been tased by a bouncer. The bouncer rushed up and began to punch him. Craig made a feeble attempt to strike back but the other bouncer joined in. Craig reached on the counter finding a beer bottle. He broke it over the head of one of them. The bouncer hit the ground and Craig gave him a kick to the face.

Craig dropped the broken bottle and looked at the last bouncer. The bouncer zapped him again before Craig could swing at him. "The police are on their way asshole. Stay down or I'll zap you again!"

Craig balanced himself. He did not stand all the way up but he did not stay down. "You gonna just stand back there or fight like a man?"

The bouncer told him, "My job is to bring you down. I'll just zap you again if you try to hit me. I'm serious. Don't take one step."

Craig grabbed a shot glass and threw it at him. The glass shattered as it busted him in the forehead. The man fell, bleeding badly. Craig staggered for a moment but regained his balance. He walked up to the bouncer who was barely conscious and took the weapon from him. The man groaned his eyes barely open. Craig zapped him in the groin. The man screamed and convulsed. "No nuts no glory." He muttered. He spotted two cops coming in through the front door. The doorman yelled, "He's right there! He broke my arm! And my heart!"

Craig bolted and run through the slub shoving past the dancers. He ran to a backroom and turned down a hall. Finally he spotted a green exit sign. He kicked it open and ran around to where the car was. He got in and turned on the ignition. A cop on a bicycle got off and ran up to him. "Carcer City Police! Out of the car!" He floored it and the cop tried to grab the door and went for his gun. Craig sped out of the driveway and dragged the cop along with him. The cop barely hung on as he was dragged along the paved road. Craig rolled the window down and said, "I don't know about you but I'm having fun!"

He opened the car door and sent the cop flying into a newspaper stand. He sped away but as he did he spotted a squad car onto him. "This is the Carcer City Police Department! Pull over and turn off your engine!"

He began to speeddown the intersection trying to get out of Water View. He had a Glock 18 but he knew it wouldn't be a good idea to shoot at them. Craig skidded down the street as it began to rain. He took a sharp left turn. The two cars followed but one of them hit a stop sign on the sidewalk before driving back onto the road. He began to drive south toward John Brown Memorial Park.

One of the cop cars tried to get him to stop by pit manuevering him but he sped up. He hit the breaks and the car screeched ahead. Then he hit the gas and rammed into the side of the cop car. "Fucking pigs!" He said as he drove away. He managed to get under a bridge and he could hear more sirens coming. He had to lose the heat.

He parked behind a building near the Fulton Train Station. He waited there for about five minutes. He spotted several cop cars speed but then he saw a cop car roll by the alley slowly after a few minutes. Just to be safe, he backed out of the alley instead of going forward. Craig finally got back onto the main road and began to cross the bridge back to the South-side.

His cell phone rang. He picked up the Whiz wireless and saw that it was Ice Tray on the caller ID. "That was some funny shit, dawg I'm not even gonna lie! I knew if you stayed there long enough you'd find something but damn! Oh by the way, fam the shit with them on the dance floor was good enough though. I didn't need to see what they did in the stalls. Did you see what they were doing?"

Craig smirked and said, "No, I didn't. I just blindly took the pictures over the top of the stall but I didn't take one peek. Why, is it bad?"

Ice Tray scoffed in disgust. "Not blindly enough. I'm shocked for life, partna. One dude fucking another dude up the ass while sitting on the toilet? Shit...but still good looking out. This will definitely get that little rat to shut his mouth. His pops would lose his credibility if this shit got on Weazel news. That's why you just gotta keep your mouth shut."

"Not that he won't have it open wide again later." Craig cracked.

Ice Tray laughed at that. "All right, homes. I'm wiring the money to your Bank Of Liberty account. If you ever need some more jobs done, just drop my my crib over on 79th and Francis. Next time the jobs are gonna be more hands on."

Craig ended the phone call and turned on the radio. The song By The Sword by Slash featuring Andrew Stockdale played on Anarchy radio. Craig drove back toward the apartment as the song played He drove back to the Canary District. Just then, the music stopped playing and a voice said, "We interrupt your regular programing for this emergency broadcast. All bridges are closed due to the warning of a tornado. Authorities advise citizens to make preparations. Its going to be a big one. I'm Lela Franco. Carcer News."

_Shit! Good thing I managed to get home in time.._ He thought as he parked up at the apartment. He walked up stairs and collapsed on the couch.

Later on that day, Craig was surfing channels on the TV. He came across a show called Alderney Shore. It had a cast of ridiculous rich kids. Most of them were Italian except for one guy named Brucie Kibbutz who had recently got on the show. He was taking up a job in Alderney as an assistant manager at a fitness center in Algonquin. Craig had read about that idiot on the internet before he got arrested.

The guy had his own site and was the most superficial piece of shit he had ever heard of. He was always talking about being VIP and he even dumped a girl once because she ordered food with too many carbs.

Now his nickname on the show was "Drama King"

He watched on the TV Brucie screamed _"Don't fuck with Brucie Kibbutz, baby! I am a bad ass!" He attempted a karate kick but ended up kicking over a stereo off the entertainment stand._

_One of the characters, Nicolette "Coochie" Mateo, screamed, "That was my fucking stero! God damn it, Brucie! I want some money to go buy a new one!"_

_Another room mate yelled, "Oh! Dude you kicked over a good stereo bro! I was gonna listen to the red hot chilli peppers!"_

_Coochie yelled, "Brucie! I want money now or I'm leaving you!"_

_One woman with big fingernails and copper tone yelled, "Don't you yell at him like that you fucking whore!"_

_She punched Coochie in the face and this caused a fight to ensue between the two women with Coochie getting beaten and grabbed by the hair and thrown against the wall. "Oh! I hope we see some fucking titties!" Brucie took his shirt off and said, "You wanna fuckin go, Paulie? That's my woman! VIP's only!"_

_Paulie snickered. "Yeah well she sure puts out like a C list celebrity."_

_Brucie growled and punch the wall. "Brucie what the fuck? I'm, over here! Have you been juicing again?" Paulie asked._

_Brucie charged at him, his knuckles bleeding. "Dude, Brucie you took your shirt off why are you unbuckling your belt?"_

_"We'll be right back with Alderney Shore. We're sorry!"_

Craig turned the TV off. "Jesus. Italians must be so proud." He said aloud with sarcasm. Just then he got a text message. He looked and it said, MEET US DOWNSTAIRS IN THE BAR AND GRILL. UNCLE SHANE HAS SOMETHING HE WANTS TO DISCUSS.

Craig wondered what it could be. He stood up out of the chair and got up to go outside. _With Uncle Shane who knows what it will be...?_

TBC...

* * *

_Okay people that is all for this chapter hope you enjoyed it! So yep, Craig is on some Irish mobbing shit! Just a reminder the Gangster Apostles is based off of the Gangster Disciples, which is who Ice Tray is a member of. The neighborhood Felcher Heights is based on the gay pride corner stone known as Boystown. Obviously I decided to go with a sexual inuendo for the area as felching is to suck the sperm out of somebody's anus. Nothing against gay ppl its all in good fun & GTA is full of this type of humor. The hood that Ice Tray lives at 79th and Francis is based on the Southside area of 79th and Ellis. Ellis/Francis, both L4D characters. IDK I was lazy._

_Roosevelt Park is meant to be based on Washington Park._

_If it wasn't obvious, Alderney Shore is a spoof of Jersey Shore and I've kind of placed Brucie to roll in as Mike "The situation"_

_That show sucks so bad I couldn't even make it through it. If I was Italian I'd be wanting to hunt those bitches down. Obviously Coochie is a parody of Snookie :P_

_The Taster is meant to be the Underground Chicago Club. Water View is based on the Lake View area._

_Anyway you can view my characters so far in the links on my profile pic under Carcer City OC's. Anyway I hope you all like._

_R&R but no flamers._

_Afro_


	4. No Mercy On The Streets

_Hey people this is chapter 4 I hope you liked it so far! Anyway onto chapter 4! Craig's ordeal in Carcer City is just getting started! What else will he go through? You'll have to read to find out! Anyway I will be using Chicago gangs like I said, all the street gangs, will be based on either Folk Nation such as the Maniac Latin Disciples or the Gangster Disciples and their rivals the People's Nation gangs like Vice Lords and Latin Kings. This will also have the Lost since they are based on the Outlaws and Chicago is an Outlaw City. & of course aside from bikers and street gangs, you'll have the Carcer City Syndicate. Anyway enjoy!_

_A.S. _

Craig headed downstairs. "Morning guys. What's going on?" He asked as he came down. Uncle Shane was eating his breakfast and Danny was drinking Irish coffee. "Ah for Christ sakes, Smitty, do ya have to drink that s early in the morning? You should have some orange juice like a good boy." Shane said.

Jay and Mouse were both eating breakfast. Mouse had a glass of orange juice but Jay had an E Cola. "Jesus, Jay you want some sugar to go with your glass?" Mouse remarked.

"Fuck you, Mouse dick. Let's not forget you drink a lot of whiskey and a lot of scotch so you aint exactly mr. men's health either." Jay said with a mouth full of hash browns.

Craig and his uncle gave each other a bear hug. "Craig its good to have you back in town me boy. Its still hard to believe. How are ya this fine morning?" Uncle Shane asked him. "I'm fine Unk. How about you? What was this business you needed to discuss?"

"Ah right ol' boyo. The business. Those fuckin Back Yard Boys are giving me a whole lot of trouble. They roughed up a couple of young men on the corner. Seems they were pretty fired up about you going into their neighborhood and killing those dealers and shooting Willie. So they came into our neighborhood and beat a couple of boys with baseball bats."

Craig narrowed his eyes. "Back Yard Boys? Who the hell are they?"

Danny spoke up on that. "Polish gang. They've been around since the Prohibition era. They used to bootleg the shit in those days ad they used their union jobs in the Yards as fronts while they made money off of the booze. They tried to make a comeback in the 70's by dealing smack but after Rico their biggest guys got pinched. Now its a bunch of dumb punks from their neighborhood selling X to ravers. They think we're the weakest gang in the city so they try to fuck with us all the time."

Mouse cocked his 9mm back and said, "That's right. Those Polacks fucked with the wrong people though. They're small time. Every now and then they take jobs as hit-men for the guidos who need a job done but they aint much more than pawns with an undeserved sense of pride and accomplishments."

Craig revealed the pistol in his belt and said, "I'm ready. Hey Danny, don't you do the same thing?"

Danny shot a confused look at his brother. "What are you talking about?"

"Working with the Mob. It may not be any one of the five families dominating up here but you do know that these guys are Cosa Nostra just like the Commission right?" Craig said to him.

Danny sighed. "Look, I'm just doing what I need to get by for now. The Outfit runs this town. Believe me I do want to take over but that has to happen over time. For now I break bread with people like Paul Ricci. You know how it is though. Those mafia types always think they run everything just cause they got connections."

Jay motioned for them all to head out to the car. "Yeah well those grease balls aint the only ones who know people on the street. Come on, fellas. The Back Door Boys will be out on 46th street. I don't care which one of them did it either. They hit guys on our side that had nothing to do with Willie so now so are we."

Danny, Craig and Mouse followed. "Jay popped the trunk of his black Willard. He handed Mouse a Remington. He handed an Uzi to Danny. "I know you want this, Smitty." His brother flipped him off as he was making fun of the Uzi being an Israeli made weapon.

"No, I'll settle for that mom of yours. She's a real piece of ass." He told him. Mouse shook his head at that. "No, you don't. Besides I thought Jews can't eat pork?"

Jay laughed at that and then stopped short. "Hey, are you calling my mom a pig, you bastard?"

Mouse smirked. "Double burn. You drive Craig."

Craig looked at them and said, "Wait a minute don't I get a better gun?"

Jay went back to the trunk. "Oh pardon me. Where are my manners? Take this." He gave him a Mac-10. "The Uzi for us gentiles." He cracked.

Craig got in the car. They began to drive up the street. "You really wanna fuck my mom, Smitty? Jesus, I thought I had enough to worry about with Milf." Jay observed as they drove up the street. Craig was curious, "Does he really get with as many milfs as he says he does?"

Jay nodded. "Yes sir, he really does. I don't know where he finds these broads either. The guy has talent. He's not finding those saggy old whores you'd find on electric tit either. We're taking real hot moms. It aint really my thing but he's got some good looking women out there. Maybe if he fucks enough milfs, one of those moms might actually have his baby."

Craig asked Danny, "So where did you meet that one girl, Latecia? Is it serious?"

Danny nodded. "You're fuckin A right its serious! We met at the club. We've been seeing each other about a year now. She's gonna be the mother of my child."

Jay scoffed at that. "Yeah, Craig your brother has never heard of bros before ho's. Brings her into the club, spoils her rotten but when its his own boys he can't front me a fuckin drink."

Danny shot back, "Maybe because you're a cheap ass! Why do you even go the club if you aren't dancing?"

Jay replied, "Cause dancing is for gay men. When am I gonna get a crack at Latecia? I'll tell you, that's one civil rights protester I would turn my fire hose on!"

This got a rise out of his brother. "Jay, you can joke about me and my Jewish heritage but if you talk about my girl again I'll fuckin throw you out of this car while its moving, you hear me?"

Jay raised his hands. "Just calm down, bud I was joking."

Danny glared. "You fucking better be. Anyway Craig, you should look online for a girl yourself, man! Before I met Latecia I used to go online to try and meet people."

Mouse snorted. "You still do! You aint fooling nobody Smitty. That was how Latecia was able to get you her 'birthday present' Anyway maybe he's right Craig. Maybe you ought to?"

Craig smirked at that and said with sarcasm, "Yeah that sounds like a great idea. Do I look forty years old to you?"

Jay lit a cigarette. Craig hated the smell but he had no say since it was his car. "Don't worry about that. Its great if you don't have time to meet anybody. Or its good for one night stands."

Craig had the radio station on and heard that Blink 182 was playing. He changed the station. "Hey Craig, change it back! That's a good song!"  
Craig didn't. He put it on Beat Box Radio. The song Kush by Dr. Dre, featuring Snoop Dogg, Nate Dogg and Akon played.

Jay demanded, "Did you hear what the fuck I said?"

Craig nodded and told him, "Yeah but I'm driving so I'm picking the station. Call it selfish if you want but you smoking cigarettes in a car is endangering me and my brother of second hand smoke."

Jay got defensive. "Its my fucking car! I should decide what we listen to!"

Craig didn't bat an eye at that. "The come up here and you drive us there."

Mouse said, "Could you all just shut up? We're here."

They parked up across the street. Jay leaned forward as he and the other three Irish gangsters watched a man with a brown bag walk up to an apartment building. He was wearing a Carcer City Grizzlies baseball jersey and a pair of stone washed jeans.

"See that guy? Even though the Back Yard gang is small time as hell, that guy right there is trying to bring them back. He makes them a lot of money off of meth deals. and if we take him out, we'll do some damage to them. Make them realize why they should never fuck with Dublin Bastards." Jay observed.

Jay had an M3 shotgun which he racked. Craig turned to the gang members asking, "Well do I get a mask or a bandanna or something? We don't want anybody to identify me."

Danny didn't seem worried. "Don't worry, C. These people won't snitch. This neighborhood usually doesn't even welcome outsiders let alone talk to police. We had to cover our faces before cause that was a fast food place. They had cameras. Anyway I say let em say my face. Shows I aint afraid of them."

Craig corrected, "Or it makes you look like a dumb ass. If they see your face, they'll come back for you if they know you did it."

Danny shook his head. "I dare them to try. Anyway Craig, the Back Door Boys are those assholes wearing orange. Most Polish are Catholics but they wore orange anyway just as a sign of disrespect to St. Patty and Irish Catholics!"

In deed orange did have historical significance to the Irish flag and the IRA as a whole. Even though Shane had been a Protestant, he had fought for the IRA and believed that in that case, the Catholics were being oppressed but he was on the side of the freedom fighters and he believed he had more in common with Irish Catholics than with British Anglicans.

Jay nodded. "Bad enough the English have the US and a lot of people on their side convinced the IRA are bad guys. Now a bunch of Pollacks are disrespecting our heritage? Plus they came to our corner. Its time to invade Poland."

Danny shot him a dirty look and Jay raised his hands in self defense. "Hey that was not a Jewish crack! I was talking about the Polish!"

Craig looked back and said, "Poor choice of words."

Craig got out of the car and Mouse said, "We're going to go and park down the block. Try to get in there casually we don't need the whole neighborhood to know what we went there for. Just whistle if you need us to come help."

Craig had his mac-10 concealed in his coat. He had the Beretta PX4 in his belt. . He kept his hand on it but he made it look like he had his hands in his pocket trying to stay warm in the cold of the city. As he walked up two men got in his path to block him from going into the apartment.

One was a Hispanic male in a white tank top and a pair of khaki pants. He wore a black do-rag and had tattoos on his arms. On his left there was a tattoo of the numbers 773. Which was one of the Carcer City area codes. On his right arm he had a green Cobra with red eyes. Under it were the words LOCO COBRAS and there was a tattoo of a diamond with three dots. Craig suspected it to be gang ink.

The other guy was wearing an orange brimmed hat and a green vest and nothing else. He wore a pair of ripped jeans. "Where you from, dawg?" Asked the Hispanic man. Craig didn't feel like going through this whole song ad dance. "I'm from the seventh circle of hell. How about you?"

The guy in the vest said, "Hey he asked you a fucking question smart ass. Now you can either tell us or get the fuck out of here!"

Craig sighed. "Liberty City now get out of my way."

The Hispanic thug still tried to keep him from going inside. "Hold up, cabron. You aint getting in there. Especially if you're from Liberty City. What would a Libertonian want with our hood? Get to stepping Ese. Horowitz said not to let anybody in the complex today."

Craig nodded as though he understood. "What would it take to get inside?"

The white guy spoke up. "Maybe if you pay us each fifty bucks we might be persuaded to let you in."

Craig shook his head as if to give off the illusion he was thinking about it. "I have a better idea of persuasion." He already had his Beretta readied and in fact had done so before approaching them. He fired two shots hitting the Back Yard thug in the knee. He grabbed him and placed him in a headlock with one arm and kept his hand on the gun to his head with the other.

The gang member, the Cobra had pulled out a piece of his own and fired but he hit the Back Yard thug in the knee and he cried out. Craig fired five shots and as the gang member fell, his white wife beater stained with blood, Craig moved past him. Craig kept hold of his human shield.

Craig moved up the stairs with the gang member still alive, still bleeding. "You shouldn't do this...my buddies will kill you..." The man groaned in pain. As he got up to the second floor he heard gunshots and a bullet whizzed past his fired six shots and hit the guy just as the man went back into cover behind a wall. He kept hold of the Back Yard gang member.

The man tried to blind fire from cover but Craig hit him in the arm and as he fell out of cover and he fired emptying the rounds from the Beretta into his chest. Craig reloaded as two gang members came with guns drawn. "You aint walking out of here alive, man. They're gonna kill you." The gang member he held in front of him said.

"Maybe they'll kill me but they'll kill you first." He responded. Just then one of the gang members fired but he accidentally hit the Back Yard goon in the stomach. "Fuck, bro! You're supposed to shoot him, not me!"He cried and screamed almost crying from the pain.

"Stop acting like a little bitch. That's nothing." Craig snapped. "You should try getting hit by a jihadist with an Uzi!"

The gang member who had accidentally shot his own friend said, "Let go of our friend you fucking paddy!"

Craig was reloading his pistol with a ten round mag and once it was ready he fired and hit the thug in the head. "That's what happens when you talk about my heritage."

The other Back Yard gangster fired and hit the gangster in the vest, three times in the chest and once near the collar bone. Craig dropped him and began firing back at the guy who fired his 9mm like a wild west flick as he went into cover. One round hit Craig in the abdomen near his ribs but not quite there. Craig fired back even as he went into cover but the rounds just missed the speedy bastard and hit the wall.

Craig fired the last three rounds and hit the guy in the gut. The guy attempted to lift his gun to shoot again but Craig began to pistol whip him with his empty gun. After the third blow to his head, he let the guy fall to the floor, his forehead bleeding badly. If the guy wasn't dead it would be a long time before he woke up and when he did he would have one hell of a hangover so to speak.

_Doesn't matter...he aint a problem now..._Craig thought as he moved down the then he felt a sharp pain in his back. Then he felt it again in his ribs. He hit the floor hard and he was whacked again. He saw another blow coming for his head and he partly blocked it with his arm but he still got a good knock on the head.

He looked up to see a Hispanic man in a Bahia Verde Wolves hat attacking him with a baseball bat. "Wrong neighborhood, fucking white boy! This is my hood!"

Another gang member dressed in similar colors approached. "I got him right here, hermano!" He told the other guy. The other guy looked to be a Cobra too. Just then the man who had the gun of the two cobras fell forward and there was a loud shot. The man fell forward, blood pouring from his mouth. Mouse held a smoking shotgun. Danny smacked the gang member with the bat and as he fell to the floor he squeezed off a burst and hit him in the throat and chest.

A gang member fired from inside of his own doorway. He fired and grazed Danny in the leg and hit Jay once in the arm. "You putos came to the wrong barrio! You better get in your last prayers!" Hollered the Cobra as he blindly fired from behind the cover of his open door.

Mouse fired his shotgun and saw the huge holes in the doors. "Ahhhh! You piece of shit..." Screamed the gang member. Craig spotted blood on the door. Mouse tried to go through the door and several shots were fired through the already broken door. Mouse took two slugs in the shoulder and he fell back into the hall. "Shit...bastard has a fucking nine..." Mouse groaned in pain.

Jay kicked the door full of holes open and fired a stream of rounds from his M-16. He chased the guy as he tried to retreat into the front room and caught him in a hail of ire. The man crashed into his living room window. He was stuck in the window but had been cut by the shards of glass.

The gang member tried to shoot but his gun just discharged and fell to the floor. The man was covered in blood. "This aint your neighborhood, man. You can't come up in here like this..."

Jay got close to his face. "I just did. The same way I'm just doing this." He kicked the gang member through the window and he fell to the pavement below with a hard thug as his bloodied broken body hit the earth. Craig readied his Mac-10 and turned to Jay. "Where the fuck is this guy?"

Danny motioned for him to follow. "Come on. He's up one more floor."

Three gang members came out of their apartments and began to fire upon them. "Smitty, Craig! Go and get that fucking dealer! We'll hold these cocksuckers back!" Yelled Jay.

Craig moved toward the stairs and as he came up a bullet whizzed past his ear. He had his pistol reloaded yet again and as he did he began firing back but he took cover in the hall near the door frame. He spotted a gang member, a Back Yard goon, with two guns and he fired five shots. He didn't see how many hit but he saw the man fall as he was hit.

Craig readied his Mac-10 as he saw another gangster with a sawed off shotgun. Craig blindly fired around the side of the frame and mowed down the gang member with the shotgun. The gang member was crawling on the floor as he had holes in his ass and all up and down his back and legs.

Craig let off a small burst and he stopped moving. Then he got to the right floor. He spotted the guy and Danny pointed to him. Craig fired at him but he took off running. The rounds hit the wall. Craig gave chase and the guy tried to get to an emergency door. He fired back and Craig dove for cover behind a wall with a fire extinguisher.

The man had really bad aim. His weapon, a Desert Eagle, clicked empty and Craig got up close to him. He dropped the Desert Eagle and the bag of kielbasa and put his hands up. "Look, what do you want from me, dude? I didn't do anything to you."

Craig had the Mac-10 aimed at his chest. "Nothing personal. Just business. Your homeboys roughed up some people from the Canaries and it was randomly done but they were after me. Now I'm randomly retaliating and you just so happen to be a guy that makes money for them."

Craig fired letting off a stream of rounds. The guy cried out as Craig shot him. The rounds slammed into his chest and he gyrated and fell back. Craig took his wallet which had $300 in it. Then he began to head back downstairs. They spotted Jay who stood over four more dead bodies.

"You see that shit Smitty?" He boasted. "That's cool. A round that will go through you."

They headed downstairs and back to the car. Craig took them to a Pay N Spray on 49th street. "Actually, Jay, a round from an AK does more damage. An M-16 round could go through you without hitting anything major wile an AK round will spiral, fucking you up inside. I saw plenty of that in Iraq."

Jay scowled. "Nobody likes a know it all."

Craig shot back, "Well, you are a nobody."

They waited to get the car resprayed and headed home.

_Wel if those damn feds wanted to keep me out of the life, mission failed..._Craig thought to himself.

TBC...

_Okay ya'll that's all for chapter 4 I hope you liked this chapter. The Loco Cobras are based on the Insane Cobras, a gang from the Folk nation. A reminder again, that the Canary District is based off of the South Side Chicago neighborhood known as Canaryville. _

_The Yards is based off of the Back Of The Yards area and the Back Yard Boys is a fictional Polish American gang that the Dublin Bastards are at war with. Obviously they insult they use towards them is Back Door Boys. The Bahia Verde Wolves are mean to be the Green Bay Packers, the Carcer City Grizzlies I.E. The Chicago Cubs. That should be obvious. Also the Dublin Bastards are based on the Irsh Lords _

_If you have any questions I'm open please R&R no flames. Also what character do you like so far? _

_Let me know _

_A.S _


	5. Hoodlums Paradise

_Hey ya'll so here goes the next chapter. Anyway I hope ya'll like it and I aint even tripping on how slow this is taking off as I haven't been able to put in as much time with this as I did for San Andreas Stories but I still am trying to get this jumping off. I will be paying more attention to this and the chapters will be longer. Anyway enjoy!_

_A.S._

* * *

Craig was scrolling through websites on a computer at an internet cafe. He got on the web site love meet. Be had created an account and began to look through the various profiles. He checked out one lady named Amazonbabe. She was a very pretty brunette with deep green eyes and luscious lips.

Craig read her profile...

**About Me: I am a lawyer doing pro bono, I am a liberated woman and I seek to liberate others as well. A lot of the clients I am involved with are victims of a system of injustice and this job is virtually the only one I could get that didn't exploit and wrong others. I am looking for a long term commitment and I prefer my men to be mature and wish that more of them would listen and support feminist issues. I am hoping to settle down and have kids but will NOT tolerate the man trying o dominate me or order the house hold around. This would have to be a 50/50 relationship.**

**Sexuality:Open Minded.**

**Location: Carcer Lawn, Carcer City.**

**Age: 28**

**Likes: Music, dancing, reading books about revolution, learning different customs and about cultures, feminism, womens bodies, sex, eating out, nights on the town, helping clients, action movies with women in lead roles, female erotica, going jogging, shooting darts, drinking, clever comedy, liberation theology, men who see beyond just physical beauty but also see inner beauty, karaoke, different exotic foods.**

**Dislikes: Sexism, homophobia, oppression of any kind, the crooked aspects of our justice system, Republicans, Liberals who are all bark no bite, the rich, tax, collectors, men staring at my chest, and feminists who don't shave. Seriously when did that become a thing? I mean we shouldn't have to look our best for a man but that is no reason to go around letting ourselves go! We should keep ourselves well kept and beautiful because we CHOOSE to not because a man tells us to. Plus it ruins the point of being feminine.**

Craig sent her a date request. She was outspoken and he liked that. He tried another girl quickly reading her profile. He clicked on a picture of a pretty African American woman who seemed to be all about recovering lost culture and history, activism and was into manly men. Her screen name was BlackBerry. She also had a passion for Vinewood movies and believed that famous people could use their fame for good.

Last, he requested a date with a Latina woman named Chica bonita. She was all about rebellion, she liked bad boy types, and men who were bad ass, in shape, and who could make her feel like a woman and sweep her off her feet but also passionately take her from behind.

Craig requested a couple of more people and then logged off. He went out of the cafe and began to drive down the street in the black Admiral he had stolen. He began to drive through the South-side. First he stopped at a Cluckin Bell on 71st street. He was in a ghetto section of town. He looked over and saw a junkie with messy matted blonde hair approach a gang member in a car.

He tried to spray the window with cleaner saying, "I need a fix, man! I'll wash your car for it!" The gang member, a black man in a white do-rag and a black puffy coat got out saying, "Get that shit outta here! I just got my car washed, fool! Come with twenty or get outta my face!"

Craig ordered a Clogger Bucket. Craig began to eat his chicken, biscuits, and mashed potatoes. He had ordered a Hepsi to drink since this was not a chain that used E Cola. Craig spotted the commotion across the street as he ate. The junkie was following the gang member and then very quickly it got physical. Now the two were punching and kicking one another.

Craig was about halfway done with his food when his cell phone rang. "Hello?"

It was his brother. "Mickey! Its your brother. How are you liking Carcer City so far?"

Mickey was his middle name and Craig was sometimes called by that by Danny. Not too many other people got away with it. "Its home for now, I guess. Why what's up?"

Danny told him, "Just thought I'd check up on you. I know how hard it can be to be an outta towner. This city is cool though, man there is something special about this place."

Craig looked out at the gang member and the junkie still fighting. "Yeah I can tell." He said with sarcasm. Craig asked Danny, "Is there something you want?"

Danny told him, "Just looking out for you and if you ever need anybody to talk to I'm just a phone call away, okay?"

Craig told him, "Thank you, Smitty. I appreciate it and I'll take you up on that one of these days. I gotta go for now."

He hung up and finished his meal. Then he got himself a refill of soda and walked out to the car. He got in and began to drive. He changed the radio station to Heart Throb FM. It was an R&B station. The song We Belong Together by Mariah Carey played.

He arrived at the building where Ice Tray said to drop by. It was a housing project and he went in through the front. There were a couple of people hanging out in the stairways and hallways. They were smoking a spliff. "You know where you're at?"

Craig said with sarcasm, "Oh gee mister I don't know I don't think we're in Kansas anymore though!"

The two stepped up as if they wanted to fight. "Now aint the time, white boy. If you aint got business here you need to get to stepping."

Craig stared them down but said, "Yeah I am here on business. I'm here to see Ice Tray."

One of them blew smoke and motioned toward the stairs. "He's up on the fourth floor. Third door on your right."

Craig headed upstairs and followed their directions. He knocked on the door. Finally it opened and a black man wearing a black bandanna tied around the front of his bald head. answered the door. He stood about five foot ten and looked angry. He was light brown and looked deadly. "Yeah?" He said gruffly.

"I'm here to see Ice Tray. He said he'd have some work for me." Craig informed him. He shut the door and Craig sighed thinking he was being rude but then he heard the guy yell to Ice Tray. "Somebody here to see you! How do I know he aint a cop?"

He heard a response that he couldn't make out and the guy opened the door. "You aint rolling with the Soul Nation or any of their crews, are you?" He asked. Craig shook his head. "Not at all. If anything, I'm Irish mob and I can barely say I'm that. Don't worry I aint a Black King or a Red P Stone. You don't have to shoot me through the door."

The guy opened the door and shut it behind Craig and sure enough just behind the door he had been holding a Micro Uzi. Ice Tray greeted him, where he was smoking a blunt on a love seat. "Craig, what's happening dawg?"

Ice Tray was wearing a black shirt and a blue hat that he had tilted to the right on backwards. Craig noticed on his left arm he had a tattoo of the star of David.

Craig and Ice Tray slapped hands exchanging dap and Craig peered toward the guy at the door. "Who is he? I don't look like a fuckin cop."

Ice Tray took a hit off the blunt and took a second to inhale before blowing it out. "My bad, C. That's my fam, Dizzy, old homie of mine. We go way back. He's just a little tense. He just got outta Stateside. He was in that bitch for seven years. He was supposed to just do five but he got in a fight and in the pen they add additional charges for that. Aint that a bitch?"

Craig nodded and eyed the guy. "Yeah, believe me, I been fucked by the law too. Anyway, what's up, Tray?"

Tray took another hit and exhaled. "Well...I said I got work for ya. These bitches the Black Lords, we been beefing with them as long as I can remember. They own a fuckin cat house up the street a ways. Bunch of pussies. All they care about is money. They used to be about Black Power, they used to be on a Muslim tip but now its all about flashing money and bling. All about that dollar bill."

Ice Tray finished up the blunt. "Anyway I need you to clear them niggas out. See the cat house is up in Grand Crossroad Park. Between our turf and theirs. Take Dizzy with you. The boy has to lay low but we don't want you getting rusty either. Later on."

Craig and Dizzy walked outside. "So what's with him? He too good to ride with his soldiers or what?" Craig asked as they walked out. Dizzy took offense at that. "Nah, man. The fuck would make you think that? He aint no arm chair leader, he's just faded. You get high after you blast a nigga not before and he knows that. He's always riding with us. Now you go talk to the Soul Nation, yeah they got lazy motherfuckers, but they're about money, we're about respect."

Craig raised his hands. "All right, I'm sorry for the mistake."

They walked downstairs as as they went down the second floor Dizzy motioned to two gang members and they followed. They got in the 95' Vincent and the two thugs rode in back while Dizzy rode shotgun. Dizzy pulled a Glock out and said, "You know how to use a piece, right?"

Craig snickered. "That's probably the only reason Ice Tray hired me. I'm not assuming he did it cause of my good looks. I did two tours in Iraq but even before then, I knew how to use a piece."

Dizzy had a look of curiosity. "For real? you actually went there? I mean, shit that war aint got nothing to do with anybody. That's just greed for oil."

Craig confirmed this as he drove to 76th street up through Grand Crossroad Park. "Yeah that's right. It wasn't like I even wanted to go, I didn't have a choice. I had a choice between that or prison. They knew I'd never snitch on my friends so they gave me that option. Rot inside for nearly a decade or go to war."

Dizzy shook his head in disbelief. "What did they pop you for? Must have been something big if they had you by the balls like that."

Craig whistled. "Long story. Too long to tell without a drink."

Dizzy stared outside as they drove. "Yeah, well you should have just done your time like a man. Couldn't have been that bad!"

Craig eyed him saying, "No, its not that simple. They were going to try and give me more time, for additional charges because I shanked somebody while I was inside. That's something not even the guards knew. I don't even think I should have told you that. I'm just pissed about it..."

Dizzy shrugged. "It don't matter, I aint in a moral position to judge you and I damn sure aint in a legal position too. You're just a convict like me so hey fuck guys like us however they want. That thing about paying debt to society aint true. You still can't get no job! They just use you for labor."

Craig was nearly there. "Tell me about it. I can't get a job anyway. I stayed here for three years in High School but the truth i, I dropped out Senior Year. I just thought it was a bunch of bullshit, what they teach you. I could get a degree, a nice job and then get laid off and then what?"

Dizzy had the gun readied. "Small world, man. I thought that way too. Still, I wish I would have listened to some of what other people told me. My grand-mama was always telling me to make something of myself. I did out in the streets but that aint what she meant."

Craig pulled up to the spot. It was just on MLK Drive and 75th street. "Yeah same here. I go a guy in my family would would kill me if he knew that about me since I was living here when I went to High School. I guess I thought he was a hypocrite cause he did the same shit I do now but now he might have just been looking out for me."

Craig still had the Mac-10 and he had a Beretta Jay had slipped to him at the bar, alon with five mags for it. He also had a Remington shotgun. He got out of the car and Dizzy said, "You go on ahead, I'ma park this around the corner and I'll be right behind."

Craig spotted a man wearing a black jacket and a red do-rag. He was a light skinned black man with his right pant leg rolled up and he had an earing in his left ear. There was another gang meber next to the door of the cat house who wore a red bandanna around his head, cornrows, and a gold chain, a pair of baggy stone washed jeans, and a black and red Carcer City Bullets jersey the basketball team of Carcer City.

"What you need, dawg? I got that white and I got that brown, baby." Said the guy in the do-rag. Craig grinned. "I much prefer the color pink." He said in response. The gang members had just asked him if he wanted coke or heroin. "Well you came to the right, place, playa! Go on in!"

Craig spotted a man in the place as he went inside. The man was bald and overweight. "Look, May, I know you're new here but you gotta get your shit together! I don't care how old the guy is, if he pays, you fuckin blow him!"

The woman, who was a pretty petite blonde said, "I'd rather he just would ask for doggystyle so I didn't have to look at him."

The man turned to Craig and said, "How about it, pal? You like doggy?"

Craig had his shotgun hidden under his large jacket. He pulled it out, cocking it and said "Its nice but I prefer exeution style." He fired and hit the man in the stomach and sent him falling back against the front counter. The woman screamed as he did this. Craig could hear shots being fired from outside. _That must be Dizzy...right on time._

A man emerged from a room with a pistol. He fired and hit Craig twice in the back from behind. Craig fell face first. He weakly got up. He had his vest on but he didn't know how much more it would hold him off. Craig fired as he got to his feet. He hit the gang member three times in the stomach, firing his Glock. He fired another shot and hit the guy in the hip bone and once in the groin.

Craig got his shotgun and as the man fell to the floor in the door frame, he cocked and fired again as he spotted a gang member with a Tec 9. The man fired and Craig took cover in one of the rooms. He fired his shotgun from cover and saw that he had the gangster but he had not killed him. The man merely fell but got back up and sent a burst of rounds at him. Craig went back into cover but a few rounds got him in the shoulder. "Ahhhh! Cocksucker!" He growled.

He got his Mac-10 ready and returned fire, blindly. Several rounds missed the guy and just punched holes in the walls around him but as the man tried to move back, Craig hit him with at least twelve rounds to the chest. Just then the front door burst open and the gang member in the do-rag was staggering holding a pistol limply and holding his chest which was bleeding from several gunshot wounds.

Just then a shot rang out and the man fell, a burst of blood emerging from his temple where the shot hit him and even shot his do-rag off. Craig looked to see Dizzy holding a smoking handgun and as he looked outside past him, he saw that the other Black Lord had been shot as well.

"Apostes, , nigga! Remember that!" Dizzy hollered. One of the two Gangster Apostles that had come with was carrying a glass bottle and was making a makeshift Molotov cocktail. "Are you guys taking over the brothel?" Craig asked.

Dizzy shook his head. "Nah. I aint with that pimping shit. Actually when we do get mixed up in it, we aint slapping women or taking their money. We just provide protection for em while they do their thing. Aint no gorilla pimping. No hitting women, that's why most people hate em anyway."

Craig looked at them and said, "So what are we gonna do here?"

One of the gangsters handed him a cocktail. "You're gonna burn this bitch down!"

Dizzy nodded, telling him, "Throw one in each room."

More Black Lords made their way into the brothel. They fired at the Apostles hitting one of the two homies. They returned fire and the gang members took cover in the rooms where the clients and the call girls would normally do their business. Craig lit the cocktail and tossed it in an empty room. The glass shattered and engulfed the entire room in flames. Dizzy gave him two more.

While the two homeboys in the hall shot it out with their enemies, while holding them at bay, Craig and Dizzy moved onto another room. Dizzy kicked the door in and a woman, a redhead, who was being plowed from behind by a Puerto Rican guy, looked shocked but the Puerto Rican resumed as though nothing had happened and as though he did not mind putting on a show.

Dizzy fired three shots in the air and yelled, "Get the fuck out! Everybody! I aint playing!" he began kicking other doors in. A man came running out of another room, his pants around his ankles and a woman in nothing but a thong ran out. One of the clients cocked a pistol but Craig spotted him and he quickly fired a shot from his Glock and hit the guy under his left eye socket. The man fell dead, his eyeball hanging out.

The woman he had been with, a pretty black woman, came running out, butt naked. Craig couldn't help but notice her plump ass as she ran. _Damn...if I weren't here on business..._ He shook the thought away and tossed another cocktail in a room as it cleared out. He looked back at the gunfight. Both Apostles had been shot a couple of times but were still in the fight and had killed several Black Lords but the defending gang members began to get through and one of the GA's was shot four times in the chest as they did.

Dizzy kicked in one last door. Then he went back to where the Puerto Rican and redhead were scrambling to get dressed. "What's up? You aint hear what the fuck I said?"

The man put his belt on. "I'm going...I'm going..."

The woman, who had managed to grab a shirt, ironically, the man's, ran out with only the shirt on as Dizzy was not being patient with anybody. "Fire drill, nigga get out, or you getting burned! Next time I tell you to get out you better make like Christ and raise the fuck up!" He barked and pistol whipped the man giving him a kick in the back as he ran out.

The Lords fired at Dizzy and Craig a shot hit Dizzy in the leg and another grazed his forearm but he managed to take cover. The remaining gang member of the two Apostles was cowering in a room, ducking behind a bed, firing from cover blindly as the Black Lords were greater in numbers and he was already wounded.

One of the Lords shouted, "Is that Dizzy? I thought that nigga was in prison!" They fired still and Craig returned fire with the Mac-10 hitting two of them in the chest. The other two took cover behind the front desk where the johns would stop to check in.

Craig bolted for the front door, spraying the automatic behind him at the desk keeping the Lords pinned down. Dizzy and the wounded Thug followed behind, also firing. They piled into the Vincent and got the car started. The two gang members emerged from the burning building firing their handguns rapidly, not even bothering to aim as long as they showered the Vincent.

Craig put it in reverse and backed out of the lot as Dizzy and the homie fired back at them. Craig sped down the street. He could hear sirens coming so he sped down MLK drive and began to drive up to 79th street. He pulled into a Pay N Spray and as they waited, Craig couldn't help but think, _This place aint so different from Liberty City after all. In fact it might be a bit crazier. This damn cold weather must be why..._

He pulled the ride out of the shop and Dizzy said, "Yo, can you drop me off at the hospital? We gotta get my boy checked out." Craig began to drive him back. "So what's happening? You from outta town? Wherever you from, it must have been a lot like this if you that handy with a toaster." He said. "Even before Iraq." He added.

Craig nodded. "Yeah. I'm from Liberty but let's just say I was a long way from Star Junction. Anyway I lived here a few years so I sort of know the area."

Dizzy nodded. "Carcer's cool once you get used to it. I was born and raised on the South Side. Its home for me."

Craig pulled up to his place, a large apartment building and the two gang members got out. "Aight then, see ya. I'll tell Ice Tray how you did. We could definitely use a nigga like you on our side. If you ever need some work I live on 71st and Woodlawn ya hear?"

Craig felt tired as he drove back to his apartment. Normally he wouldn't sleep in his dirty clothes but he was too tired to really care. He didn't remember parking the car or going upstairs. He only saw the bed in front of him and collapsed on it, grateful for it.

He took the bloody clothes off anyway and fell asleep.

He woke up six hours later his eyes still heavy. He turned the TV on. The news was on. First they said how the bridges had been reopened as the tornado was a false alarm. Then he saw footage of something he had done. Or rather, the aftermath.

_"Violence broke out in a South Side neighborhood near 76th and MLK as gunfire was exchanged between the Black Lords and the Gangster Apostles in which at least nine known members of the Black Lords were killed in a firefight as well as two bodyguards at a local brothel known as the Happy Ending massage parlor. The owner insists that this was not a brothel and was just a place where people got massages."_

They interviewed the guy still and he spoke in broken English.

_"This is just a day spa! How could anybody think this is a brothel? Its called Happy Ending! That means feeling happy! Why you Americans so stupid? You think prostitute make you happy then you go somewhere else! Whore is for sad man! This is Happy Ending! The best part about hookers is when they leave! Here, you never want to leave!"_

The reporter then said, _"All though the identity of one of the shooters has been revealed though the Carcer City Police Department have not revealed the name of the perp, they stated that is a known member of the Gangster Apostles . The same day, a young man in the South-side area was shot and later bled to death upon his arrival at the hospital as he was asked to fill out some forms first. Police say the suspects are still at large and that nobody has come forward with any information. I'm Mildred Warner, Weazel News."_

Craig changed channels and saw an interview between Brucie Kibbutz, the new star of the reality show Alderney Shore, and an interview with Lazlow who now had a show about videos he found on Electric Tit. He had this on top of his radio show on Integrity 2.0 the TV show was called Lazlow .0

Craig watched as he welcomed Brucie onto the show.

_"This is Lazlow, on lazlow .0 and we're here live via webcam with Brucie Kibbutz from the TV reality series Alderney Shore. Brucie,, what's up dude?"_

Brucie yelled, _"Yeah! Lazlow .0 motherfuckers! What you gonna do?_

Lazlow held his hands up. _"Whoa, dude chill out, I can hear you! I love your passion but bottle that energy! Let's start by talking about what goes into a well rounded workout."_

Brucie replied, _"Well first you can start by shutting the fuck up and stop being such a little faggot and going to the gym and start by doing some squats and dead lifts, first you squat then you dead lift. That's the basic of it its the only way to get jacked. Plus you gotta drink at least a GALLON OF MILK A DAY! Do you understand?"_

Lazlow informed him, "_You're coming off as slightly homophobic and I don't do dairy! Hey, what are all those bottles behind you?"_

Brucie beamed, _"You admiring my fuckin supplements stash bro?"_

Lazlow asked, "_What about the people who say you're using steroids?_"

Bruce snorted. "_ They're just hating cause I'm VIP, baby! I can bench three fifty ten fucking times, bro!_"

Lazlow looked at the camera saying, _"You hear that kids? Results! Hey, here's A question, I hate my thighs, would you recommend a Bro Flex?"_

Brucie went off, _"Bro Flex? Do I look like that little fuckin black guy, whatever the fuck his name is, from the Bro Flex commercials? Who the fuck uses a Bro flex Lazarus?"_

Lazlow seemed nervous, "_Not me, dude! Not me! All right give it to me straight, how do I look?"_

Brucie spared him no words. "_You're fucking skinny. You look like shit! You must weigh ninety pounds soaking wet! You are the scrawniest little faggot I ever saw and you have bitch tits. What chu gonna do?"_

Lazlow sighed. "_Wow...okay...what kind of girls are you attracted to?"_

Brucie perked up again but was also yelling. _"Fuckin perfect body! Ten outta ten curves! Fuckin slamming titties, a fuckin big beautiful round ass, sticking my penis in it cuz I'm an alpha male!"_

Lazlow snickered. _"She sounds beautiful. You yell a lot does your voice ever get sore?"_

Brucie said, _"Yeah when I suck your mothers pussy."_

Craig walked outside and got in a Calvalclade. He began to drive to the West Side of town. He turned the radio on and the song Get By by Talib Kweli played. As he drove he observed the areas. He was going to try and drop in and see if the man Paul Ricci, that Danny worked with had any jobs for him. He wasn't exactly comfortable with it. He had hated the Mob most of his life and it had been bad when the McReary mob took orders from any of the Five Families or the Pegorinos. He found that disgraceful.

He knew they were being used, even robbed every time that they had done a job with them which only happened to be two times since Craig didn't like Ray Boccino. He still did consider however that it would be good to have friends who had some power. Craig's cell phone rang. He picked up. "Craig, Its Smitty! Listen, bro its been a while since we've hung out together! We should go bowling!"

Craig thought about it. Granted it wasn't his favorite thing to do and he had only gone bowling maybe once in his life but he decided that it may be good anyway since all he head really done so far was work since he arrived. "Sure thing, Danny. I'll pick you up at the apartment."

He began to turn around and head back to the South Side. He drove through the various neighborhoods. As he drove through one area, which he believed was Eastwood, he noticed a gang tag on a wall that had a six pointed star crossed out and in its place, a pyramid and next to it were the words FIVE POPPING SIX DROPPING. It was disrespect toward any gangs affiliated with the Kin Nation. It was clearly a Soul gang neighborhood. He spotted some people playing a game of basketball on a court. He spotted a man wearing red and black, Black Lord colors, talking on a cell phone.

Craig stayed as far down as he could while still driving. He reached for his pistol with his right hand. "Oh yeah fo sho, man! What time do you want me to pick you up? All right then. Later." The light turned green and Craig drove away.

The light turned green and Craig drove away.

He got to the apartment a few minutes later. Danny got in. "Hey, Danny. How's it going?"

Danny seemed to be in a good mood. "Good, dude! Just living life like its my last day ol boyo! No time to worry about tomorrow when you live for today!"

Craig shrugged. "I don't know. I don't have that luxury of being worry free. When I was in Iraq you needed to plan two minutes ahead just to take a piss."

Danny looked at him as they drove to Bridgetown. "I don't get it, man why are you so uptight now? You need to relax! Get laid, have a beer every now and then! Why so tense?"

Craig was driving to the Memory Lanes Bowling Alley that he remembered he had gone to the one time he had gone bowling which was his Junior year in High School. Uncle Shane had taken them for Danny's birthday. "Well when you take shrapnel in your shoulder from a grenade you wouldn't be so relaxed either! Plus I've been shot there three times! Granted I had armor on but getting shot out here with a pea shooter just don't compare to an AK, even with Kevlar. It hurt like hell."

Danny scoffed at that. "Eh, that's your world bro. Don't use that fucking veteran guilt trip! If it doesn't work with Vietnam vets then it really shouldn't with Iraq!"

Craig asked, "Why not? They were pretty much the same war, same situation but different places on the globe. You got it all wrong Danny I'm not at all using the patriot excuse. I never wanted to go there in he first place. I'm just saying that I've been through enough that I have a right to be a little on edge!"

Danny sighed. "Sure, you can but that's bad for your health. All that stress? It'll kill ya and I gotta say when you are uptight its a real buzz kill."

Craig cracked, "If you truly are our fathers son, your buzz can't be killed, Smitty."

Danny looked at him with uncertainty. "You knew our dad? Fuck, I only met him once!"

Craig nodded. "Yeah I met him a few times. He hasn't changed much. Still a bum. Only thing he was ever good at was drinking."

Craig arrived at the Memory Lanes. They got out and went inside. Craig paid $5 for a full game.

First Danny rolled the pins and got four of the pins. Craig snickered but Danny focused and got the second ball. He knocked down some more resulting in a spare as the last six fell. "Mark it down, bro!"

Craig rolled his eyes. "They have a scoreboard you idiot."

His turn came next. The first try, he got a gutter earning a laugh from Danny. He rolled a second time and knocked down six of them. They played for a few minutes and Craig was soon losing to his brother. Craig finally began to catch up again. Craig managed to get a strike on his sixth turn.

"Beginners luck, Craig. It aint over!" Danny said. They bowled for a while longer but ultimately, Craig lost.

They left and Danny bragged, "You should have played more than once, man! I'm telling you its fun! Its just funner to win at it!"

Craig drove back home but first they stopped at Cluckin Bell. They went inside and Danny observed, "I love it! Its Finger Cluckin good,"

They ordered a bucket and Hepsi cola. When they finished they got back in the car and Danny said, "I am gonna have to work out like crazy! It was bitching grub though."

They began to drive back to the bar. Craig dropped his brother off. "Good hanging out, Craig. I've missed you buddy, we should chill again soon!"

Craig nodded saying, "Later Dan."

He began to drive back to the West Side, where he had originally been trying to go when Danny had called him. Craig was about to go and see what work that mobster Danny had introduced him to had. He arrived at the restaurant in Little Italy in the Near West Side. He found the spot, an Al Dente's.

He walked in and a waiter asked, "You want a table or a booth?"

Craig declined. "Neither I'll just be in and out."

He spotted Paul Ricci sitting at a table looking at the food in disgust. "Look at this shit! You call this fuckin Italian food? Its a disgrace! Craig, how are you, kid? Have a seat." Craig sat down and he said, "These jerk offs, they call this Italian food. You know, I'm from Liberty just like you, originally. I came here from Bohan a long time ago. Before it became a shit hole for Puerto Ricans. They have this processed shit all over that city. Nobody out here gives a fuck about real Italian food. That's why I'm trying to start my own spot. Nice little corner stone in the neighborhood. That uses real tomato sauce!" He said, the last bit yelling it at the waiter.

Craig nodded. "So you said you'd have a job for me?"

Paul choked down a bite and set the fork down. "I maybe from South Bohan but I've been in this city over twenty years now. This city is home. Its my city and I love it. The family here, the Carcer City family, we look after one another. That's why I find it very displeasing to me, when members of the commission think they can come here and try to set up shop in town. The five families think they run every mom and pop store in America! I came here to get away from those pricks."

He used a napkin and cursed saying, "Jesus, this fuckin place. They think your napkin is supposed to be on your lap, but its supposed to be up here! Anyway, this kid, Jon Gravelli Jr., has been behind it all. You see, with his old man dead and Roy Zito running the Gambetti family, he promised to stay clean if he would be let back into his old position. He has to earn his keep in another city to prove he can maintain. So he has a little protection business going on here in the city."

Paul sniffed but said, "So, the only way that they'll know we're not pushovers, we need to show them we mean business. Jon Gravelli and the family disowned his son, Jr. because he got addicted to coke. If he gets into a position of power, and stays straight he may try and do what his father did and more."

Craig nodded. "Sure thing, Mr. Ricci. I'll handle that. What's the name of the place?"

Paul took a sip of wine. "Its called the Santorini Gardens over in Little Greece. You let those assholes know they are not welcome here in Carcer City. Hey, Petey!" A heavy set Italian man said, "Yes boss?"

"Give Mr. Sullivan here what he'll need."

Craig followed the man to the parking lot. The man popped the trunk on a Cognescetti and he handed Craig a baseball bat. He also handed him a Beretta Xtrema 2 semi automatic shotgun. "This bat should serve you well if you want to give the workers a scare. Only use the shotgun if you need to."

Craig got back into the Calvaclade and put the radio onto Anarchy radio, the song Knocking On Heavens Door by Guns N Roses was playing. He began to drive up Taylor Street. He sped up the street. He got out of the car when he finally made it to the place. Craig took the bat and got out. He heard the beeping sound indicating his cell had been sent a text message. He checked it quickly seeing that it was from Paul.

HEY, THERE ARE TWO OTHER OTHER PLACES PAYING PROTECTION TO THE GAMBETTI'S. ONE IN THE UNIVERSITY DISTRICT, OVER AT THE STUDENT STORE ON MAXIMILIAN STREET SOUTH, AND A HEALTH FOOD STORE IN RIVER MARKET SOUTH. YOU KNOCK THEM OVER, THEY SHOULD GET THE MESSAGE.

He put on a black bandanna to conceal his face.

Craig went into the Santorini Gardens restaurant. He walked in with his bat and announced, "I'm gonna need everybody out of here right now!"

Everybody stared at him, a few people snickered at him and went back to their meals. He smashed the bat down on a table shattering glasses and the lady screamed. The man stood up and said, "Hey pal, what the fuck?" Craig hit him in the arm with the bat. Craig swung at him again and hit him in the ribs. The man fell to the ground in agony. Several people ran out but one man grabbed a chair and said, "To hell with this!" Craig saw him coming and removed his Glock 18. "You sure you want to try that?"

He waved it around and everybody else left. He turned to the wife of the man he had assaulted and said, "You two get out too or I'll put you out and I won't do it nicely." He warned. They ran out the woman helping her injured husband out. Craig smashed a glass case in the lobby. He swung it at a painting of what looked like Zeus. He smashed another painting and the owner cried, "What do you want? Please go away!"

Craig told him, "From now on you pay protection to the outfit and them only!" He headed out and got back in his car. He drove to the University District. He looked as he drove seeing several people still running in terror. He arrived at the sporting goods store and went in. He spotted the man behind the counter and told him, "From now on, you guys pay protection to the Carcer City family. Understand?"

The man shook his head. "I have no idea what you're talking about. Really. Now get out before I call the cops."

Craig swung the bat, breaking several glass cases with golf clubs and hockey sticks in them. He smashed the cash register too and the guy cowered backing up. Craig followed him behind the register and he took the money out of it and followed the guy into the back room. "Abel! Abel! Some lunatic is smashing up the store! He's talking about protection or something crazy! Call the police!"

A big man with a beard said, "Oh he'll wish I had called the cops."

Craig smacked him in the legs and he howled in pain. He hit him again in the torso. "I bet you wish you'd called them, huh asshole?"

Just then, Craig was hit from behind. He hit the floor and looked to see three men attacking him, one in a brown jacket and white pants, one in a black jacket and a red shirt and one in a silk shirt. Craig swung his fist at the man in the brown jacket. He hit him in the jaw but he was hit with several blows to the face from the other two goons. Craig blocked a couple of blows and and hit the one in the silk in the nose and kicked him in the stomach.

Craig was hit by three more blows two to the stomach and one to the head. He fell and one of them yelled, "You shouldn't have fucked with Gambetti business!"

Craig came up swinging and hit the man who had most recently dropped him, the one in the black and red. He hit him with a left hook to the lips and a right hook to the adams apple. He delivered a series of punches and kicks to the other two Gambetti thugs. He was channeling the combat training he had in Iraq. Craig picked up the bat he had dropped as he saw one of them grab a hockey stick from a broken case.

Craig swung the bat and hit him over the head. The man went down hard and he was either dead or out cold. The other two, the one in the brown and the silk attacked him still with fists but he head butted the man in the silk causing his already broken nose to bleed even more. Craig hit him in the side and the arm with his bat. He heard the sound of his arm breaking and the man fell to the floor holding his broken limb in pain.

He hit the guy in brown in the face and then in the chest. Then Craig grabbed him by the collar and threw him toward the cash register and he rolled over it and hit the ground with a thud. Craig turned to the man who had been talking shit. "You're gonna pay up, now though right?"

The man cried out in pain and nodded as Craig hit him again.

Craig went outside and got back in his car. Just then he was hit in the shoulder a round tearing into it. He cried out in agony and looked to see the guy in the brown jacket firing a pistol,. He quickly took cover as the rounds hit the side of the car. "Nobody fucks with us! Liberty City runs you pricks!"

Craig went around to the other side of the car as rounds whizzed past his head. He got the shotgun out and racked it. The guy fired more rounds hitting the back driver window of the Calvaclade, sending glass all over. He waited as the guy reached for another clip. Craig fired and hit him in the stomach, and the blast sent him flying back. The guy's brown jacket was now stained with dark red and he lay in a pool of his own blood.

Craig got back in the car and began to drive out to the last stop. Just then, he heard sirens and he sped off. Two police cars gave chase after him. Craig sped up the street and did a sharp left. One cop car crashed into a Moonbeam as they swerved to follow. Craig kept the foot on the pedal. He pulled through a parking lot and nearly hit a woman with an Italian leather purse. "Move bitch!" He hollered as he drove.

He found a a gas station and pulled behind a gas station. Finally he saw three patrol cars speeding by. He waited another two minutes before driving again. He drove to the health food store. As he arrived he spotted two men in black suits fired at him from the front of the store. The rounds went through the windshield. Craig took another round in the arm and a round grazed him in the leg. He got out of the car and fired his shotgun taking the first guy out, blowing a huge hole in his chest and blew his neck wide open.

Craig fired a shot and hit the other Gambetti gang member just as he was taking cover in the shop. Craig hit him in the side of the leg. Craig fired again, and hit him in the back and even in the ass. He fell dead, his blood on the floor. Craig aimed at the woman behind the counter. "The Gambetti's are through in Carcer, you pay to the Outfit! Understand?" She was shaking but she nodded to confirm she did.

Craig got out and drove away. _I just can't live a normal gun free life. First Iraq, and jihadists, now Italian mafiosos. I'm a magnet for trouble..._

Craig sighed as he drove out of the area, wondering if he was going to regret this later.

_TBC..._

* * *

_Hey people that's it for this chapter I hope you enjoyed! Just so you know I think Al Dente's was meant to always be a parody of Olive Garden on the GTA IV game. FYI, the interview between Brucie & Lazlow was based off of when Daniel Tosh from Tosh.0 interviewed a fitness trainer and I figured Brucie was pretty much the same as that guy, and Daniel Tosh is not so different from Lazlow. As for the girl Craig date requested, I will have actress Jennifer Connelly as her and the other women Craig may end up with I'll try and decide on later, I think she's very pretty for a white woman._

_As for the gangs, most of them, as you know are based on Chicago's street gangs. As for the information on Jon Gravelli Jr. and Roy Zito that's on the GTA Wikia page.. Obviously Bro Flex is a parody of bow flex. The "Little black guy in the bow flex commercials" was Wesley Snipes, who was referenced in the actual real life intetrview with Daniel Tosh, which I thought that interview was so hysterical I had to put it in here._

_So please read & review and remember to DRINK A GALLON OF MILK A DAY! hahaha Just kidding._

_Later_

_Afro_


End file.
